Freezing: America
by hizumi.ketsueki
Summary: Charles Mariotte, is just your everyday day former delinquent. Famous for his excessive attacks against other people. He has long since gained the nick name of "Death". Not for the cool title one would expect, but for the fact that he's seen as a person who will never be able to befriend anyone outside of his gang, let alone manage to become a Limiter.
1. Chapter 1

Freezing - The Americas

Chapter 1, Death and Alster

He awoke, looking to the sight that had become quite the norm for him. The seeming white ceiling of the Genetics Buildings Infirmary. It really was strange to him to always end up here, though he understood his reasoning and actions were probably to say the least, not suited for one in the position he would be eventually be given, but it was to say the least something that was going to happen regardless. He tried to move; though the shot of pain that shot threw his entire body seemed to stop him. It was obvious that he was hurt worse then normal this time. How did he get here again? Right it was the same old reason, his so called insult of the Pandora who were present in this place. He never stood down from a fight, even if it was a joke from the Pandora. More so, he tended to come off…as annoying to them. They were all seniors to him, and he was of course merely a freshmen. But after his fight against a few of the senior males, he managed to get the name of Death.

This nick name wasn't out of kindness. No it was meant to point out that he was the most likely to die in combat, or never get a Pandora to begin with. They all knew he was too aggressive. Even the teachers called him by this nick name. As you could expect, it was rare to see him not covered in some sort of bandages. But no matter how many times he tried to let it settle, it just didn't seem right to him that they had to hold all the weight of humanity on their soldiers. But maybe that was another reason for his utter downfall in this program so far.

The sound of the door swinging open was heard. Followed by the sound of high heals from the nurse, she was to say the least one of the experts here. She specialized in field medical work, but decided to take a turn to America Genetics because of the recent increase of what seemed to be nova clashes near and around the Japanese area. Her hand opened the white drape that was hanging around the medical bed that he was laying on; showing her military uniform that most of the people in the genetics wore. It wasn't the school uniform that the Pandora's had to wear, but it still matched the black and red coloration that seemed to follow with a camouflage like pattern. Of course this wasn't one of his own ticks, her hair was tied up in what seemed to be a bun as she held in her other hand a board holding all the details of his wounds.

"You know, one day your going to just die in your conflicts. And you wonder why people call you Death." She stated while approaching him and bending over to look over his face better. He hadn't realized that he had more head injuries, probably cause he wasn't able to stand up in the first place, that and her bending over was more then enough to get him interested in seeing down her shirt. Even if it was buttoned up, he was still a teen, what more would you have expected from him. She had a nice form, even if her chest wasn't her strong area. But maybe he needed to get a better hand around that one. Letting himself fall into these teen like emotions wasn't one of the more intelligent matters.

"Lovely, so it seems you managed to get your skull slightly cracked, you broke 3 ribs, and your right thigh bone was slightly fractured." She finished as her green eyes moved to look at his gaze and smile at him cruelly. "Obviously they didn't break your cock though. Bummer really, one day they will you know. So stop looking at me with those hungry eyes. I may remove one just to see how you fight with that injury." She stated as she pulled herself up and looked to her notes. On the brown board, flicking threw the white sheets of paper, her eyes seeming to read over each line. "You are more then lucky to be alive. I swear if the Pandora's didn't take pity on you.-"

"Yah, I'd be dead…" he stated it calmly before she could finish. Sure she had a slight deeper voice then some girls, but it just added to the women like approach. Regardless, she was going to go into her condescending mode. It was more then annoying to hear about the stuff he knew, more so when it was all about how the military, though active, could do nothing about the Nova attacks. "So when will you be using the regens?" he asked after a slight pause, it was obvious she was still looking over his bio information. It was not like he could really do anything. If he was lucky he could maybe stand.

"Well, if it was anyone else I would have said you aren't allowed. You should sit in these pains. However, your father is president to one of the more powerful corporations. Let alone the creator of the regens…bummer they are designed per person. Regardless, we'll give it to you tonight. You will probably be put to sleep again so you don't experience the pain of hyper regeneration. But-"

"Yes, like always it isn't a full fix, just enough so that I can move again. I understand." he finished her sentence again; he could tell it annoyed her but he really didn't care. It was best that he tried to pull all the stops this time to stop her from going into that annoying mode. Even at the age of 15, he knew all to well the parts that would heal and what wouldn't. The Regen was made to pull people out of critical condition, while he used it as a means to fix his injuries. His father never did complain though as with each time he used it, it would give that part of the company even more data. However, it was yet to pass enough tests for it to be considered for wide military use. This was because the Pandora's could literally repair lost limbs and more if they were brought to the medical bay's soon enough because of the Volt Textures which came from the implanted stigma in their back. Though he didn't need to really go too deep into the idea of it.

Here, the best or number one Pandora was known as the Immortal. Her real name was Roxanne Elipton. And as such she held the first place in the entire school. For the most part the Pandora's that even qualified in the top 10 all had their own Limiters. Limiters were the roles of their male partners, which were more of a sort of support unit to the more battle heavy Pandora class. Though it was also the over all goal of all the males who signed up. To meet a Pandora and to be baptized with her was considered something almost on the lines of life changing, and it was more common then not to even get married to your Pandora. Though he figured this could be many things, but the major one was the effect the baptizing had to the limiter and Pandora. The name Ereinbar set was an activation they would generally used to connect all their senses as one, and because of this, it was on the lines of the same activities as others. Though in the end the most common fusion of the two was generally with second year males and 3rd year females. This was because at the end of the 3rd year the two would have been moved to the Chevalier. An organized military unit focused on fighting against the Nova, and defeating them. This was to say if they even made it that far.

He understood many aspects, more so then other people from all his time in the hospital bed. This time was spent on reading up on the things he could not catch in class or more. He was rated as a genius even among the people in his class and those above him. Moreover, that was either out of luck or because of his bloodline. It didn't matter though, he was too much of a liability for most of the Pandora's in the area. At least so far that's how it was. He not only would be assaulted for his occasional challenge of other limiters, or being challenged at that case. But also for him telling the Pandora who showed some interest in him that he would often challenge to combat. Though they would barely even lift a finger when fighting him. He still believe it was best to fight them, even if he didn't learn too much he still learned something with every defeat. It was to say, annoying for most of the Pandora, since they were merely looking to get to know him, and most of them seemed to be busy with other things. Most Pandora who approached him where the 2nd years which was to be expected. As the 3rd years had the boys of the 2nd year to select from. Of course this didn't stop him form thinking that getting a 3rd year as a Pandora was impossible, just somewhat unlikely…

He would have turned in his bed if it wasn't for the fact that the nurse, Miss Smith, had turned to look at him once more with a sigh. "You know, if you ever want a Pandora, your going to have to try to take it down a notch. No one wants to put their Limiter in danger, more so if the Limiter jumps into combat . You may feel you have to do this, but I advise against it." She states as she pulls a chair up beside him and places both her legs onto the bed leaning back. Then for a moment, she tossed a book onto his lap and closed her eyes with a slight yawn. "Well here is your reading material for today. I'm sure your already ahead of the classes you have. Therefore, I pulled out a book on the recent data collected from the 9th and 10th Nova Clash. We may have not participated but it doesn't mean we haven't watched how Japan dealt with it." She states before another yawn takes over and she shifts a bit in her chair.

He didn't really need to bother with asking her why she would get these for him. It was obvious on the reason why. At least he had some reading material before he was to be put into the room once more.

"Death, it seems that you have to add another person to your list of fail contracts of interest," the rather tall black haired man stated. It was obvious, more so then anything, he was trying to taunt him. Of course it would be rude not to retort to this mans ignorance and stupidity.

"Oh~ So, what are you purposing to me now? Isn't that something you should get down on one knee and do?" He replied calmly, barely even looking up to make eye contact. He had already figured out all the mans weakness' in less then a glance up to see who was sorta talking to him. This was just how it went down in the classes. This school wasn't just boring, but seemed to attract so many retarded men trying to be a limiter.

"W-W-W-WHAT! That's it! You're goin' to get it this time you piece of shit." The man brought his fist down to hit him in the head. Sadly enough for him his target had already expect his attack and pulled back from his desk. Forcing the man's fist into the desk itself as he picked up a book and swung it towards the mans face falling over to the ground with him.

"Oops, it seems I stumbled out of shock there. I'm sorry…did that Hurt!" He stated in reply while plowing his fist directly into the black haired mans face, the sound of crushing bones as a smile crept across his face. Every strike seemed to draw out more blood, though he needed to move before the mans possey decided to join in. Nevertheless, it did not matter since he hadn't expected the man to have been already selected. Feeling a tight grip on his shoulder from a person, he couldn't feel he was sent flying into the cement wall at full speed, the impact seeming to make a loud crack as he fell to the ground. The class seemed to scream about as the people barely even knew what was happening.

"Ugh…" Death stated as he tried to push himself up for a moment, slipping. It hurt badly, whatever it was..it hurt bad. It was starting to happen again, his kill drive was raising, calling for a sacrifice, he had so much trouble with it. He needed to take someone down or else he was going to fall to it. He pushed up once more feeling the broken ribs on his back, and stumbled abit. Seeing the red and black uniform that was accompanied by a skirt that the Pandora's wore. Right, that was why he didn't sense anyone, it was a Pandora, they were out of his league after all but it didn't matter to him, he was going to kill this bitch if he could. If anything these 2nd years didn't know how to use the environment…or so he had figured out from the 6 fights.

"Oh? Was that your boyfriend? Sorry about that, he almost proposed to me, it was odd." he stated, yah running his mouth was still one of his more bad habits it seemed. No matter how badly beat he got, he could hold a conversation that would destroy you mentally, sort of the pre-battle ware down.

"Do you really want to die?" The red haired 2nd year stated, her body was pretty cool, she was fit, then again, even if you weren't fit within the first year of being here you would be. Therefore, it didn't matter in the end. Her eyes however screamed out kill. Her killing intent was indeed interesting, almost a turn on, but he wanted nothing more now then to break her..eh how the impossible seemed to run in his mind sometimes. "Blond hair…those eyes. You're death, you know you should learn to shut the hell up. Let alone you stand out like a sore thumb, you turned down a few of my girl friends. I have a bone to pick with you." She stated coldly, it was obvious he wasn't going to be able to incite her into a rage based attack.

"So, who do I owe the pleasure of meeting in combat today?" He stated sarcastically, as he waiting for her to reply, though it took him a moment to realize she had no intention to answer that. It was lucky his reflexes were getting quicker as he had managed to toss a desk up into the air before rolling, albeit painfully across the marble floor as her fist went through the desk itself and she turned to see him, rebounding off the ground she charged towards him.

"You have no right to know my name. I've hated you ever since I saw you come into this school. You're better off just dead." Her kick landed up making contact with his thigh as he was flung threw a few desks before he tried to get up.

"Gah, you girls really like being such bitches sometimes huh? He's a guy, it's not like I killed him. He'll be fine."

"Shut IT" her fist came to fast for him to react to it, and darkness blanketed his vision.

He woke up in his assigned room; it was obvious the regen system was finished now. He had been put to sleep, which like always he agreed to. The last time he took the medication without it, it was like being beat up over a million times in his body as the bones and such cracked into place. Almost like being set on fire, while being frozen and melted at the same time. That was how it felt on the inside; he swore after that the best way was during sleep. Which he sent to his father in a letter. Data was data no matter how odd it seemed. After that, though he was told to not send data directly towards the president of the corporation. Normal if you would think of it, but sometimes he wished he could have sent more information to him. That and his lack of giving information to his own mother was probably something else the nurse worried about. He did not care to much about it, generally he didn't even bother thinking about either of them and focused on what was at hand.

He pulled his sheets away from him tossing them against the wall itself as he turned and looked to the wall that was across from him. His bed, had been placed on the right side of the room, while the door was in the far wall to the right of that, in the center of that wall. What he was looking at was the left side of the room, it held his TV, game consoles a library for books, a desk with a computer on it and a sofa. Just the basic stuff they would place in most of the students' rooms. You didn't have to be rich, to go to these schools, as the search for a good limiter was always there, but you weren't always approved either. Normally it was only the parents who took the time to come to the school. He had more luck though with his father's side of the family being connected to the military in one way or another. So he was tossed into this program without really much choice. His sister however wasn't quite old enough. However, he didn't know if she was even allowed to come, even with her being compatible with stigma.

He stretched abit, noticing that Miss Smith had dressed him up in a clean uniform it seemed. Only normal, he sometimes wondered if he was her only patient. As there was about 6 nurses in the school. It was only something you'd expect from a school that was pretty much based to train you in combat, let alone a good amount of specialists just for the Pandora and Pandora healing styles. He knew quite abit about this place..funded by the Chevalier which seemed even more corrupted with each day. His father would support it from the shadows, but stated that he never wanted to be directly connected to the Chevalier. Believing their organization to have too much power as it was.

Other then the black sheets and the red design of his covers, the thick draperies that seemed to hang over his window blocking out all the light from coming into his room. It was a pretty standard plain room. A white color, with the occasional marking from the walls being made a steel. If you didn't know it was a students room it probably looked more like a prison cell then anything else. Not that he minded, it wasn't supposed to be a vacation here. You were to learn, and make the best of what you could out of the place. Which reminded him, it was probably daylight outside, and if his sleeping schedule kept up like normal it was probably around noon. Which meant he would have to try to get to lunch then, go to the next class after that. Even more so, it was his favorite class. He pushed his blond hair back by sliding his right hand through his hair from the from of his head to the back a wicked smile on his face.

"Well at least I'll have some fun. Maybe talk to some people." He stated coldly to himself, his voice slightly deeper then he would show to other people. He would often increase his pitch by one when talking to other people, but his sadistic side normally held his deeper voice, and his cruel fear instilling smile. It was something most people hadn't seen, which was normal. He walked to his door, touching the handle for a moment before turning the nob and pulling it open. He didn't really need a clock, the bright light that came in through the windows that were lining the entire left side of the hallway showing the court yard was more then enough for him to see the sunlight.

The school was like a fort fused with an old triangle fort of old. With all the supplies and wants you could want. It held five star chefs, and fast food joints. Everything was generally funded by the Chevalier which if you thought of them as an organization or company, made over hundreds of trillions of dollars a year. Being the power house that could make or destroy countries themselves. That was why his father disliked them, they may have had a more deeper want and connection to the ideal of a monarchy, but this style was too cruel. No one could go against them…no smart person would at least. It was one of the reasons why their company kept themselves in the shadows..

He took a few steps forward, walking with his bare feet as he yawn and leaned on the railing that was about 10 feet from the massive windows that lined the wall. Looking into the courtyard as he always did to see who or what was happening. Sometimes he could even tell if he was going to have a trip to the infirmary or not just by the reaction to the people down there. Though there was something that caught his eye this time around. There seemed to be one of the 3rd year Pandora's walking down in the court yard. Her silk navy blue like hair seeming to be deterred by a silver color of bangs that seemed to hang before her Blue-yellow eyes. Her cream like skin tone seemed to shine in the sunlight as her cupid bow like lips seemed to thin off giving her lips a sort of smaller appearance on her face. She was to say the least an hour glass, with a nice sized chest holding the perfect body for the uniform they had. Though hers seemed to be slightly altered around her arms, and she seemed to wear combat boots instead of the heals that they normally wore.

It was hard for him to take his eyes off her, even with the group of men that seemed to block his view from her as she showed almost no interest in them. Actually not even acknowledging their presence at all as she seemed to move to the lunch room. He laughed to himself. It seemed that he had spotted one of the more famous of the Pandora's. Well, it would make sense since there were so many that were pretty much famed as it was, but he hadn't seen her before. Maybe she was knew, plus her socks didn't seem to match the color code that was normally given to them, she was suppose to have red socks, but it was obvious that she probably didn't care to much about that one, even her make up was limited. However, it seemed that the stigma did enhance the female's natural beauty. He wondered for a moment what it would be like to meet this person, more then certain that maybe she would be worth his time. His thought was interrupted by a nearby boy who was also watching her.

"No way man, she's way out of your league. I mean past the point that we are both 1st years, I don't think she'd even bat an eye at you. Though men tailing her? They were all high ranking 2nd years. You don't even make it there with your marks…that and your reputation alone would probably make it not worth while for her." The man spoke only to receive was he could best describe as a fist to the face from a very angry man that had come up to talk to him.

"Ah, how are you doing today Daniel." he stated calmly, not even bothering to check on the man who was just destroyed by the hit of his friend. Daniel was temperamental on some things, most of all saying any women was out of your reach was one of them. They would often hang out and do some crazy things together. Having been in the same gang at once point, they held quite a close bond when it came to fighting. His nickname, was Red. At least his was because of his hair color, and the fact that when he was done most fights, his irish blood would make him a more red like color. It was interesting to see, he was obviously more of a brawler type.

"This is the first time I've seen you even look at a female like that." he stated calmly and leaned near him on the bar. Daniel was large, more of a buff built then probably the other people at this moment. But he did spent a lot of time in the gym…maybe that was why? He really hadn't given much thought to it. The guy worked out and liked to beat the shit out of idiots. Why should he complain about it? It is not like it effected him in any way. In fact it reduced his chances of running into morons. So the more the better. "For that look to come on your face….well luck for you I have found some information on her. Though it's no names sadly, it's still information."

"Oh? Better then nothing." he replied, turning to look at him, meeting the blue gaze as Daniel nodded.

"Indeed," he stated calmly and sighed, "Really though it's more that she doesn't have a limiter, and has turned down most of them, and those she does find interesting she gets bored of and obviously never baptizes. So basically shes another of the recent increase in Pandora's losing interest in the limiters provided here. They say she may even be transferred to west genetics or east genetics Japan."

That would be quite problematic. If she managed to move to those locations, he wouldn't be able to meet her. It had been awhile since his heart jumped over a female… many people would have said his requirements where too high. Nevertheless, he didn't care, was it crime to know what you were looking for physically? Then again maybe that was shallow in itself. He just sighed and shook his head looking back out to the court yard.

"I'm going to need you and The Wall to take care of her fan club." he stated after a few seconds pause and pushing off of the metallic railing. Looking back to Daniel for a moment "I'll just have to talk to her, it's how it all goes right? No need to worry to much about it." Death states for a moment before breathing out for a moment.

"Well, I'll be glad to get Matthew for this. But I still think you need to put on some shoes. I mean walking around down their bare feet would be insane even for you. Other then that your hair looks fine. So you're good to go man." he says while turning around before placing one of his hands into the right pocket of his pants. And lifting up his left hand to wave by with a nonchalant matter. It was obvious he was going to get Matthew, and after that they would have to hold the line while he gets the chance to talk to her.

They say a female generally calculates if you are worth her time within the moment of you walking up to them and coming near them. If you do it in a certain fashion, they enjoy then they will listen to you, if you don't then they will probably just ignore you entirely. It's just how it goes. Though men who aren't needing a women, generally do the same thing. He thought to himself as he pulled on his white socks and put on the shoes that were really just black dress shoes. They weren't the most comfortable at that., but when were dresses shoes suppose to be comfortable anyways. He pulled the laces into the normal knot fashion before getting out of his room and heading down to the court yard.

It wasn't far, there was an elevator that separated the rooms of the dorms into what would be seen as categories. He was in the M wing, which held all the people with a last name starting with M. Well it was to say all the males with an M. The female dorms were actually in a completely different building all together, outside of this fort and into the one near by. It was only logical, though when you became a Limiter they would generally, if you were good enough. Move you around quite a lot. As he figured out from The Immortal.

The courtyard was lushes in its own right. Holding a sort of gothic esque to it. Even the fountain itself seemed to have some sort of Victorian gothic era like feel to it. Of course, maybe it was just how it was when it came to these buildings. He hadn't really seen the more famous Genetics of Japan. Where Dr. Aoi had been. But he had heard about them, and read about the achievements they had gained just from that one area. And that alone was something that was pretty interesting to him. Though before he could even get to that point, he would have to be known. And getting a possible 3rd year Pandora would be the best way for that one, it helped that she made his heart jump too.

The white cobblestone path made way to the marble that was the general hallway. The halls tend to hold a more black marble floor with the walls being a general grayish white color. Though they always said they'd paint it something else, they never cared to. Not like any of the student body cared. Training for your death was something more important then not.

He did enjoy one thing about his name, his rep. No one would bother get in his way. They believed him to be some weird bad luck charm, even with his bandages that rested on the upper left part of his forehead it still probably was something almost all feared or just did not care to be seen near him. The swinging doors where before him as he pushed through them to see that Matthew and Daniel were already there. Blending into the crowd as best they could. You could expect the reason why Matthew was called The Wall. He was a massive man of muscle, standing around the same height as himself, he had a sort of buzz cut black hair, and blue eyes. Pale skin, and wouldn't be seen without his mass. By no means was he really a fat man, merely a wall of muscle, buff muscle made for his linebacker position in his favorite game of football.

They moved like a unit given commands without their commander even saying so. Taking up positions around the men that were their by taunting them, calling them names to pull them towards them. And away from the target that Death had set his gaze upon. She was sitting quite lady like, something he didn't expect, as she took a light bight out of her hamburger from burger queen. Her eyes closed, showing a slightly long eyelashes and her thin eyebrows. She seemed to either really take care of herself, or just stood on a higher position then most of the others he had seen. She seemed to have sensed his presence as her eyes opened while he sat down across from her.

"Oh? Who said you could sit near me first year." She stated, her voice was quite unexpected. He had assumed it would have been deep or high pitched. But this one was womanly to say the least. It was higher but seemed to just fit in a more perfect melody in his ears as she had spoke. She stared at him, her blue yellow gaze looking him over and stopping over the obvious wounds on his hands and on his head. "Did you get into a fight?" She stated and went back to eating her food.

It was like talking to a tiger, a snake or other predatory creatures. He couldn't even see an opening for him to attack her if he wanted to. Though even if he did, he doubt he'd be able to last even more then 2 seconds. Was this what is was like to approach a third year? It was in a way quite intimidating, but he wasn't known to back down. "Oh?" he said surprised, "That is rare, so you don't know who I am?" he stated calmly. He had to maintain a more calm tone. This wasn't some sort of 2nd year or 1st year. This could very well be his first attempt to try to get a Pandora. And so far she didn't up and leave so that must have some sort of effect…but then again she didn't leave with the other men here..but she didn't acknowledge them either. In this case, she acknowledged him, so far at least but didn't seem to hate him being there. So that was a bonus.

"Am I supposed to know you?" She stated uncaringly, though it could have also been that she didn't feel the need to keep track of the rumors that floated around. Or maybe she was just humoring him. To some extent, even with all his confidence he couldn't really force a person to enjoy his company. "Though, you do seem to have something familiar about yourself." She stated, that was good, at least she may have heard something about him. Though he still hoped not. It was probably easier now that he thought about it that she didn't know anything about him at all. That way he could build around that. Man it was more complicated at this moment then he thought it would be.

"No, I suppose you shouldn't know me. Though, it still makes me somewhat impressed you didn't. My name is Charles Mariotte." He states, it had been sometime since he had to introduce himself to someone. Truly, it was still something that kept him in a sort of shock, though he worked to keep it off his face. A person, more notably a Pandora who didn't know his name. This was indeed a lucky day so far. Though, he wondered how she would take to his…normal routine. The other Pandora near him seemed to know him as they moved even further away. The lady looked up to him, her gaze matching his for a moment.

"I see," she states, almost with a lack of emotion, but her eyes didn't say that she wanted him to leave. "My name is Xenovia." She states as she watches him carefully for a moment. "it seems that the other Pandora's don't like you that much. Care to explain that, Charles?" she states putting emphases on his name. It was obvious that she was taking interest, just setting it up for something that he couldn't escape from. Taking a slight deep breath before breathing it out. "Well?"

"Well…err you see I'm not like the other…potential limiters. I'm quite…special I guess in one way." He says laughing lightly before she seemed to lose interest. Her gaze going back to her food, giving that 'I heard this before' type of look while she move to take a bite out of her burger. He had to do something about this, or be brushed off as another man…boy trying to get her to be his partner. Though it was not hard for him, the same thing he had been doing, the reason he was given the nickname for death, wasn't for his limiter attacks. No.

"Xenovia! I challenge you to a duel!" He stated loudly as she looked up to him with a sort of off smile that said she was waiting for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, To bring down ones pride.

There was the silence as the whole sitting area, or food court if you will. Seemed to have gone into silence. Whispers soon broke the silence as the Pandora's and the potential limiters began to whisper viciously to on other. Talking about him finally having have put the death wish on himself as they all had thought would happen at some point. With the navy blue haired maiden looking up at him now with a slight smile on her lips.

"Do you realize you are challenging a senior, not just that..a Senior Pandora to a duel?" she stated as she pushed herself up. He managed get an even better look at her body. She was probably somewhere around a D-C bra size, and he figure fit in together just like he thought, an hour glass. With a lean on her right hip her smile didn't pass. Though he wasn't sure if he could say it was because she was happy, or just amused that someone like him, basically a piss ant would challenge a high level Pandora. He was more then certain about that.

"Well of course I do."

"So you have a death sentence is that it? You want to die? Why would you Challenge any Pandora? Don't tell me it's some sort of weird initiation? No one would be insane enough to do that." She stated and laughed a bit, her smile never seeming to fade while she said it, her eyes never moving from his. She wanted to see that he was serious, that he wasn't going to back down. He was sure of it. Deep down she seemed to have wanted this to happen..maybe she lied? Maybe she knew about him all along.

"Hmm, well it is kinda like an initiation…Sorta showing them what I can do. If they understand that I hate standing on the sidelines maybe then it will get better from there." He states with a cold laugh, more forced then anything as she walked, passed him, her uniform moving along with each of her steps. She was obviously in amazing fit condition, though not on the line of being like a man at all. She seemed to have been ready for anything. Was this how all the 3rd years where like? He had seen some but never got close enough to even notice the difference. That, and she had quite a sweet smell to her, he couldn't put it down at this moment. But it was probably just the normal smell women tend to give off. A sort of pheromone maybe?

"Well, if that is how you things. I'll humor you. We have time before Lunch finishes." She stated as she stood at one side of the court yard. The other students began to form a circle around the edges of the rectangle that was the courtyard itself. This would have been the second time he fought here. Of course, he was going to lose, but the matter was how much he was going to lose. Was he honestly going to die this time? He didn't know, but he wasn't about to tarnish his honor just because he had doubts about surviving this fight. Taking a position on the other side directly across from her. He could see her watching him carefully. She was probably wondering if he had some sort of trick up his sleeve. However, he was far from doing that. These fights were honest fights, if he had any intention to win no matter what. He would, but it would be through cheating. No human could stand up against a Pandora. It was why they were so hard to come by.

For a moment, there was silence, while the students watched the two people staring at one other. It was going to be over quickly and that was more then enough for most people. More so since, he had nothing to use. He had no real environment uses, even the fountain itself would be useless. Though of course he had to figure out other means of combat. He could attempt to use the benches? No even that was over. He didn't notice until he smelled her scent that she was in front of him now. How could she had done that…no wait he knew how. It was an accelerate. An accel for short. It was one of the special abilities, besides the already higher strength and endurance that these Pandora seemed to hold. The ability to reach mach speeds in almost no effort while staying perfectly fine.

"Check mate" she whispered to him before bringing her fist up. He pulled back barely dodging it. He didn't know if it was out of instinct of just chance. Nevertheless, he managed to dodge her first punch. It seemed that when he landed that this pleased her. A smile on her face as it was before she began to speak again. "Ohh? You know most people would have passed out right there. You're pretty good."

Charles didn't really know how to respond to that one. He knew of the speeds Accel could reach, he knew about it. But it didn't make it any easier to deal with. More so he never thought they would decide to use it on him. But then again she didn't even have her weapon ready. Therefore, that alone was more then enough to prove to him that she was taking him not so seriously. He couldn't have expected her to take him too seriously though. She'd probably lob off his head on that spot. With that in mind he took another step back, keeping his gaze on the women before him. She didn't seem to care to much, and was seeming able to move without any breaks. Or from what he could tell. He wasn't a Pandora there was no way he'd be able to tell unless she paused long enough.

It took him a second but he did notice in the crowd that Miss Smith was there. Just watching the battle. Battles were allowed her so long as it was a duel. In addition, whoever won was given points for it. It was a strange way to help promote Pandora power. But it was good, it was only a recent add on though as the current 1st had left for one of the meetings. Of course, maybe this was just Miss Smith controlling something in the background, as she seemed to rather keep the Pandora's more active then not. Even if they were just basic training, she saw it as practice beat some theory.

He had to move, taking a running start he turned quickly to the side before sliding to the bench where she had managed to get to him without much trouble as he had planned. Flipping the bench over that she was standing off to set off her balance as she fell over, from the sudden action her skirt flipping up to show her underwear. It was to say the least hilarious that such an event had occurred. He didn't expect that to have worked but it seems that it did, for whatever seconds it was it worked till she knocked him out rather fast with a retort by flipping up. Using her arms as leverage and kicking him with both feet into the gut. She had won, that much was certain. As the black curtain fell over his eyes as he went out of consciousness.

The sound of the evening birds woke him up. The soft sheets of the infirmary just like normal where over him but the smell around him seemed to be slightly different. It was the sweet smell of the person he managed to fight, and of course lose to. Miss Smiths smell had long since vanished to him, rather that was good or not he still hadn't come to the conclusion of that one, as it seemed that losing the smell probably meant that he got use to hers. He turned around for a moment to see the navy blue haired and white haired Xenovia seeming to be sitting in a chair beside him. Reading something or at least doing something, she seemed to have heard him move as she turned her gaze up from the hand held like thing she was staring at. Moreover, looked to him with what seemed to be interest in her eyes.

"Well, I'll have to say. You really do have a death wish. But I can't say that I dislike that." She said and laughed before hearing Miss Smith stand up from her chair and walk over to them.

"He's up now? Good. You should thank miss Alster here. She carried you here, and wouldn't let anyone else touch you while she did so. Not that many others wanted to." she stated

"W-W-what! I did no such thing!" she exclaimed in protest.

Did she seriously just do that? He didn't know what to think. That was quite awkard for her to something on those lines. But that reaction, it was too cute…Though this didn't really mean much. On the other hand, did it? It was hard enough for him to tell. As it was women could play cards that meant absolutely nothing at all. But, it showed at least that she didn't hate him. This means he had a chance. That alone was more then enough. But was he even allowed to be near this woman? Well, he was if all things stood correctly. There was another man who is one of the youngest limiters of this group that was. His Pandora was also a 3rd year. Of course he wasn't trailing after this man. This girl before him was more then attractive, and from his understanding, able to control a good amount of her strength.

She looked to him for a moment, seeming to feel like he was staring at her. Blinking, for a few seconds as they had a silent stare at one other. "So, I take it that was how you select people to be your potential Pandora huh?" She suddenly stated.

She was good at least that's disregarding the entire conversation they had prior to this. He shifted in his bed as Ms. Smith chuckled to herself and pulled her head back closing the curtain. Finally giving them some sort of privacy for whatever that meant. The thin sheet wasn't going to stop any sounds from the curtains themselves. However, this wasn't so much the issue.

"Yes," he replied shortly after another silent moment of the two gazing at one other. He had to make sure that he didn't come off as some sort of suicidal maniac. It was just he didn't know how else to put it, so he had to just spill out his beans for it. "I know this may seem weird and sudden, but it's how I do things. If a Pandora can't even help to beat me properly, then what is the point of them being my Pandora….that and I guess I'm a little more old fashioned. I'm not really into the idea of the Pandora gaining the ability to choose who ever they like. I mean, not in that way. Like I think fate will choose…eh what am I saying?" He paused for a moment, she made his mind mumble. He couldn't think straight at times while looking at her like this. At least he wasn't wrong about liking her. But his thought was interrupted by the chuckles of not, Ms. Smith but of Xenovia herself. Who held her gut as she burst out into a loud laugh.

"Well, that is certainly interesting." She stated, after her laugh had somewhat subsided. Though the occasionally giggle seemed to spew out while she was trying to catch her breath. "I understand what you are saying. But as for me accepting that is a different story…." she stated.

For a moment he felt rejected, but when he looked at her eyes once more. He noticed that it wasn't rejection at all. There was something else in her gaze. She didn't seem to say no, something more.

"Well, Alster. You still need to have a Limiter, or you wont be allowed to move on. And with your record of accomplishment, I don't think you have much of a choice. If anything, I can move you two into the class The knight and Valor are in. But that will still take…eh who am I kidding, it will be maybe a few days. Till then you'll need to look around. If you find someone else, then Charles here will have to search elsewhere for his Pandora." She finished, it was obvious that Miss Smith was listening in. Nevertheless, he had expected that much.

"G-Great now you're making me sound like I'm some sort of bitch." Xenovia retorted. It seemed she had this image side to her like some girls did, well at least to some extent. The frustration was there but she didn't seem to care too much about it. Not in comparison to maybe the other people who seemed to have a huge value on their image. Still it made him wonder why she didn't choose a limiter before. At least with these few days he could also move in and get to know her, while looking up what he could into the history of well her. He may have been a fighter, but it didn't mean he couldn't look up stuff. He wasn't some dumb ass who couldn't hear the rumors, or look into legal back history. He stood up in front of her, which made Xenovia turn her gaze from the curtain to him, looking up at him.

"Well, if that's the case then I guess we both have a bad wrap in some way. Right Xenovia?" he stated to her with a slight sly smile. His mind was clear enough for that, though it was still fumbling. He wanted to be her Pandora but…he needed to know more. One of the best parts about being in his family was simple the connections.

"I don't think mine falls into the fame that follows you Death." She stated as she stood up. She was close, he could see down her shirt slightly and spot the red and black bra she was wearing. However, he did his best to keep his gaze at her eyes at least. It wasn't that it was hard, no it was easy, her eyes anything about her seemed to captivate him to some extent. However, breasts were still breasts to men, and no matter the occasion, they will still glance at them if given the chance. Her lips curved into a smile as she continued, "I think Charles is still a better name for you though. It's a nice more humane name…better then the ones people gave you. I have a feeling…you're not as bad as the rumors. Well, now that you are healed." She stated for a moment looking down at him then back up with a smirk. "I think it's time you go back to your room and take a nice cold shower mister Mariotte. I'm sure you understand my meaning." She stated and chuckled to herself moving out of the closed in sheet room, by sliding the sheet open. Then taking a few steps out before closing it. Her footsteps were heard as she opened the may door and closed it. Only for the laughter of Miss Smith to fill the room shortly after.

He needed the shower anyways. It wasn't like his sexual attraction to her was the only reason, he needed to check his own situation. And to say the least, he needed to make sure he was clean. You could expect that you pick up quite a lot of dirt in combat, that and sweat together didn't make for such a nice situation if you have wounds. Though, it seemed he didn't get much in the wound aspect of things. He had finished the shower after he managed to return to his room, and was now working on the information he wanted to pick up.

Everyone in the academy knew of the Knight and Valor. These were the two who actually fall into one of the prodigy lines. For it was Gabriel "Knight" Irusifield, he was everything one would think a former gang member like himself would hate. The basic personification of justice, he became the first of the first years to connect with a 3rd year. Capturing her heart, her name was Himiko "Valor" Reimiski, another being that was bound by honor, and of course the student council president. She was also the driving force behind the reform the school had went through when they first came into it. Allowing duels, but nothing more. Anything else was punishable by the Student Council themselves.

He scratched his bare chest for a moment stopping on one of the scars that seemed to hurt him slightly. It was normal, he was full of them..not really the things you would want to remember. But only a few of them came from his challenging of the Pandora's and limiters, almost all the other came from his fights. His gang, the Ravens were in a more then violent competition with the other gangs. Though that was something, he would have rather forgot…he wasn't even normal for the most part. He shook his head, it was no time to be pondering on his past, and the uselessness of it right now was something that would annoy him the more he thought about it.

He knew most of the basics when it came to knowing the student council and its members. Just like how everyone in the school knew "The Immortal". His own reputation was somewhat the same as hers, just not on such a grand scale. It didn't take him long to activate the computer and enter into the database that was provided to all the students. They did this so you could look into the stats and recorded information of the other members, of course this wasn't what he wanted. Nevertheless, he needed to send a more formal profile to his father, and the company before they could do any research on her. Going threw the data bases he noticed some common aspects about her. It seemed she never used her Vault weapon before, at least outside of the personal training area against the computerized nova. This brought up many questions and answer. It explained why she hadn't received a nickname just yet, it also explained why some people were hesitant to do anything around her. In the last competition, she managed to make it to 10th place without drawing out her weapon once, and then she dropped out. There is over 600 Pandora in this area, to reach 10th place in the competition was no easy feat. But why drop out? She could have probably gone further, though at the time The Immortal was there, so it probably wasn't the most wise thing to do anyways. Was she even allowed in the competitions? That made him ponder on that for a few moments before writing up the letter. He knew he needed to make sure it was formal, business like and showing no interest other then towards the company itself. Hell, how would he know she was even going to say yes to him? Even then, it could take time before the baptism.

Within the next few moments, he decided that it would be best to keep some of the information to himself. Though it probably wouldn't really matter in the end. The company was able to get just about any dirt it could on anyone. But he still didn't think it would be wise to give them it all, at least it could push the information hunters a bit more if they ever turn up the information that he had already known, thus giving them that sort of feel they needed to try harder. His thoughts where generally interrupted as he heard banging on his door. So long as this wasn't some sort of stupid fuck trying to fight him, he wouldn't be annoyed. He pressed in the last few keys, finished off the last words of the letter before cutting the document on Xenovia and placing it into the coded letter. Tossing in the direct line to the Company. He spun the chair around before getting off of it. Walking to the door though shirtless pausing for a moment, to pick up a dress shirt that was on the floor and buttoning most of it closed, as he opened the door.

The man before him was the man he had rather meet before hand. It seemed that miss Smith thought it would be fun to bring the Knight to his front door. He seemed to be quite neatly dressed, no wrinkles in his shirt or pants as his eyes looked him up and down for a few moments then they both matched eyes.

"So, you are the 'Death' I've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Gabriel." He stated calmly and extended his hand, his shirt seeming to even move up his arm smoothly. It annoyed him, but he could tell that the man before him was genuine, he wasn't trying to show off, or be some sort of ass. It was just how things seemed to line up for him. He took his hand and shook it lightly before opening the door more.

"I'm assuming you want in." Charles stated and made sure to step aside as Gabriel looked into his room, he wondered what he was looking for. "It's not a trap, believe me I would just attack you straight up myself, I have no means for using traps against people unless it's a planned event." Charles finished as an Asian female walked in before Gabriel did, and stood in the center of the room. Her hazel like eyes watching over the entire room before turning too looked at Gabriel who had walked in shortly afterwards. It seemed that even when it came to walking the two seemed to really enjoy one others company.

He waited until both of them came in before closing the door behind them. His blue eyes tearing across the floor to meet them both who had decided to sit down on his bed. He just walked to his still spinning chair and stopped it before sitting down in it. He looked to them both, hoping they would break this awkward silence. It was in a more expected manner that Gabriel began to speak.

"So, we are here for multiple reason." he began and sighed lightly "One of which is the fact that you seem to have one of the highest dueling numbers out of all the students…..put together. This is troubling if you can think of that for a few moments."

When was this act going to end? Where they just doing this cause they thought they were being watched? Alternatively, maybe they were trying to hint at something, but he could see they were faking it, call it a sort of 6th sense but he was one of those people to pick out even the slightest amount of lies, or fakeness in a person. Like most people it annoyed him, but he was going to let it slide for the moment, maybe he didn't know how to act in front of him. Not everyday a person ran into a gang member, let alone a former one of a still active gang.

"Well, if people stopped attacking me then maybe it wouldn't be in that situation." he stated calmly and sighed. "I just do what is allowed in the school. If it was all out brawling your doll there would just come out and attack me no?"

Valor seemed to get insulted by this, in a way it's what he wanted. To break this shell of a conversation they where going to land up having. If this happened maybe they would get to the point easier. But she didn't even speak out merely letting out a deep breath she had took. It seemed she would rather have good manners then not and she began to speak.

"We don't just attack people mister Mariotte, we just take them and correct their ways. If we can teach all people to obey the rules, it can greatly reduce stupid deaths on the battlefield." she stated calmly in return. She was being honest, though and that was good. It seemed she wasn't really into the whole act formal aspect of things. But he couldn't say he hated that, but he wasn't to fond of it either. Regardless he just wanted them to tell him what they wanted.

"Yah yah, I get it. So really you can't just tell me you are here for this one sole reason. You did say you had a few, and I'm guessing one of them is because of Miss Smith, so we can skip that one. Tell me the other one." Charles stated, his patience wasn't thin. In fact, he was quite a patient man, but he wasn't so nice as to always wait on people. More so when he was waiting for information from the research facility. He looked to the two who seemed to sigh.

"Well that's not too hard. We are here because the Chance of you and Xenovia becoming part of our program is quite large. We wanted to see who it was that was going to be entering into our program, before you are brought into it." Gabriel stated as he laughed.

"Oh? Is that so? Scouting out the competition?" Charles stated and just laughed in returned.

Himiko however, waiting patiently for the men to finish laughing before moving onto talking. Her uniform was very much like Gabriel's. It was perfectly maintained, showing no sign of wrinkles or anything. It was to say the least another thing they both seemed to have in common with one other.

"No, it's because we do not know if you are aware of the combat, or anything of that matter. You're a first year, and even Gabriel had to learn the basics about combat. With your vicious combat record against people, it's obvious you will have some things to get use to. That and Marius isn't going to enjoy that. We, are finishers." She added in the end.

Finishers, the ones that kill the nova. He knew more then they probably had assumed he knew. He had spent a good amount of time reading on this, even when he was fighting. You never knew when the nova were going to attack, and with the fact they were a moving gang it was pretty hard to just sit there wait for a good time to attack or be attacked. They had to abuse the Pandora if they were ever in the middle of fight while a nova decided to attack. There was also 2 other positions in the combat style, the Strikers which damage the nova, and the ones that distracted it to some extent. There was many issues with this combat style, it lacked healers in general. That was the major one. Without those, it would be just death after death. With the low survival rate, it was no wonder they allowed combat in this Genetics Academy.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to get use to it. I'm sure it's not so hard." He stated in retort, he had heard about this Marius character before. He was a 2nd year and a Limiter at that, he also was assigned to be the sort of on captain for the quickly put together team. It was to say the least a team of people willing to work with the Knight and Valor. Marius decided he would take control of the group, as he was one of those standard style teachers' pets. Of course he had good grades and didn't really stand out normally. However, that in itself was standing out. In addition, he probably didn't even realize that, not many people did. It already ticked him off that such a man would come up this high…to the point of even running an entire squad during training.

"Well, Charles. I also have to put in that getting into actual combat yourself is a no. Before it even starts, you will have to put that into your head. Miss Smith has stated that Xenovia will not be finding another partner, even if she is supposedly looking for one. The main reason is because of her past." Gabriel stated calmly, but however he was being much different now, even his Pandora seemed to change as she stood up and walked to the door. Pushing in the code to lock it, before leaning on the left side. It was getting pretty serious it seemed. Something he was hoping for.

Gabriel seemed to get serious as he bridged his fingers together as he leaned his chin on them. They were being supported by his arms which were now leaning on his legs. However, this much was obvious to anyone who had done this before.

"First I'd like to say, I'm only saying this now because I believe it's best to research your partner before making a serious decision like this. Secondly, you must not treat her just like an object, she is a living being just like you are."

"Who do you think I am? Some sort of rapist? Yah I was in a gang, but I assure you violence was the only thing we did. No rape or anything, it was part of the rules." He was a little annoyed, but he wanted to seem that way at the same time. This wasn't the time for him to act calm and cool. He was going to get information anyways no matter how he acted.

Gabriel nodded, it seemed like that was the answer he wanted to hear as he pulled himself back up into a straight posture before going to continue his sharing of information.

"Xenovia, has been in some shadows to say the least." He paused, though the thought of who hasn't did cross Charles' mind. He refrained from making such a statement for the moment. "She, has never shown her weapon to anyone in the history of her time here. Moreover, it's brought up a lot of questions, one in particular was that if she even had one. Yes they may sound odd, as she does use volt textures to cloth herself just like all the other Pandora." He was pretty serious it seemed, giving this information was truly important to him. Though he would often break to look at his Pandora before continuing. "She seems to have been one of the more selected that had an insane compatibility rate. Giving her access to a much higher count of stigmata then the average Pandora. Though she is put under a restriction of using only 4-6 max, she holds 8. This means she also has a higher chance of Novafication. Which would be bad for all sides. We believe that her lack of showing her weapon, may be a fear that she doesn't realize." Gabriel stated calmly this time. He seemed to wait for a moment to hear the response that Charles had to say to him.

"Well, I don't really care too much about that. I mean, if she was to novafy I guess I'd just have to deal with it now wouldn't I? Or better yet never get in a situation that it could happen. The real issue is her lack of weapon use. If she doesn't use her weapon."

"Exactly, as you are thinking. Without her weapon she is merely a powerful human. Regardless of how strong she is, her own powers like that would be useless in a Nova conflict. You would have to figure out why she doesn't use her weapon, and figure out a way for her to use it." Gabriel stated and sighed. "You'll see that though we don't fight on the front lines all the time. Or engage into combat with the Pandora, we do fight a different battle. We provide them information, support. Help them with their own issues, and even guide them when they are lost. A Limiter in the end, is much more powerful then the Pandora because of this. Not saying they have no heads on their shoulders, but more that they are more bound by code then we are. Even if here in the America Genetics, it's more lax. It doesn't mean that it's that way outside of that." Gabriel stated with a smile on his face. His Pandora seeming to nod to it.

It was true if you broke it down. The Pandora were controlled generally by the Chevalier, this much was obvious. But in the end, their love for their Limiter would allow them to do anything. That alone was the factor that could cause great issues with the Chevalier should and unruly one take hold of enough and rebel against them. The bond between Limiter and Pandora was something interesting enough. So did this mean Aoi secretly plotted to over throw the Chevalier…? He had much time to read into many things, it was only normal with his endless fights. Though this could prove another interesting idea, he would have to meet Xenovia for sure and try to figure out more about her. Even with the off chance that she was going to deny him. He needed to follow her and get to know her more. Following of course the restrictions of Miss Smith. If he was to do something, at least this. Though stopping him from fighting…that was going to not happen.

"Well I think I could still combat against the humans if need be." Charles added in while watching Gabriel get off the bed and head towards his Pandora. The laugh that came out of Gabriel's mouth seemed to be genuine.

"If you wish to fight Limiters or Military be my guest. But remember, if you endanger yourself, you endanger your Pandora who will be looking for you. Even with the name of Death, you can always change it's meaning. Words, in the end are just words." Gabriel finished before Valor opened up the door and her walked through it. She followed behind before bowing as she left.

"Words where just words huh? That was the last thing he was going to leave with. That was interesting enough on it's own. So he wants to see me in action before he makes an assumption that all the others have done already?" He whispered to himself while a twisted grin grew on his face. "Well, this just made things more interesting." It was going to prove to be quite the feat. If he could make Xenovia at least show him her weapon, then he could build a strategy around it. He wasn't going to just wait to be killed, that's not how he worked, and it's not how you survived either. Limiters were killed just as much as the Pandora, the only difference was that they would try to brush them off. Then there was Gabriel himself who seemed to show a sort of interest in him. It brought to him many different questions, though most of them he could give answers for. He still needed to see that report, if the Mariotte Company was able to pull out enough information maybe he wouldn't need to see her weapon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Family

Charles had decided on his first move for the day. After he had rested, got his uniform on and called a few favors in. He had headed out towards the Arena. The usual glare, fear and other feelings seemed to pour out of the other audience members. It wasn't that the place was packed, in fact it was normally used just for the trainers to watch and evaluate the abilities of the Pandora. Of course this would include limiters most of the time when it came down to it, but not all the time. As not all Second Years, and Third Years managed to get a Limiter. This still was an interesting idea being that there was so many potential Limiters, but so little Pandora. Then again, it was making a contract with your partner for life. So being meticulous was probably something Pandora's had to be.

His main reason for coming here was that Xenovia seemed too had been called in for a usual calibration, and reevaluation exam. Basically, they were going to see her abilities and gauge how good her progress has been since starting the exams earlier on in the year. He was able to come into the room, merely because he was the only potential Limiter that was on her list. This much allowed him a seat in this viewing like room. The room seemed to have six main 1-way glass windows, each taking up the entire wall to show the arena itself. While they had massive computers, looking more like counters lining the lower part of the window line. The silver color seeming to blend into the walls and the floor. Which was a sort of clean white color. There were around 10 couches in the back, placed on a sort of elevated platform. Allowing viewers to see down into the battle itself, there was also probably around 80 different screens with all different angles. Probably for the battle over all progress, along with every view of the field.

The main doors opened as blue-yellow eyed Pandora walked into the room. Her uniform same as always with what seemed to be nothing to the scientists, and Trainers who ignored her over all uniform alterations. Taking a few steps in she stopped before the number that was painted on the ground was finished. As the ground before her collapsed open, and a massive field seemed to climb up from the opening in its place. It seemed to be a sort of mountain like region created from the floor below. He only truly understood how large this place was when the mountains seemed to pass even the observing room. The Artificial Intelligence activated as the animals seemed to magically appear out of thin air with the trees and, the silent sound of wind began to pick up as the trees, moved with the flow of it. It even flicked up her hair viciously until the entire area seemed to calm down and the Trainer pushed a button on the microphone.

"You'll be starting the Exam in the scenario of scene 19. There has been a Nova Attack confirmed, and you are the only one dispatched at the moment to turn away the type R nova." As he finished it seemed that the Nova made an appearance. Its massive body sat within the mountains themselves, it stood at least 10-stories high. It seemed to be stuck in one location though unable to move like the ones they where being forced to train and research now. It's over all body seemed to be more of a standing fortress with massive arms and hands that seemed to be full of sharp projectile darts. However, it was obvious this was a machine made by mankind.

Xenovia seemed to vanish in the air as she appeared near the top of the mountain. The readings of her move was captured instantly on the high-speed cameras showing that she had no issue with her movements in the Accelerate that she had just done. Moreover, in fact didn't need a pause or anything to jump up to higher speeds as they had just seen at this moment. Her boots seemed to have slammed into the loose soil on the side of the mountain she landed as they activated the rain for the area and water started to fall down. They were working hard to simulate the over all scenario they had planned for her. Even shifting the environment itself. Although it seemed this had no effect on her as her skirt blew in the wind her eyes seemed to watch the Nova carefully jumping off the mountain as a wave of blade like darts slammed into the mountainside. She didn't seem to have any issue predicting the moves as more and more waves were fired like a Gatling gun fire. Constant waves were being fired as she entered into her accel and vanished from the naked eye. Moving towards the target, with what seemed to be insane speed she dodged and rotated around the trees that where in her path while also avoiding the animals and critters which were in the end slaughtered by the blade like missiles. She seemed to know how to navigate the entire field as she took a sharp turn missing the tree before her and then bounced off the foot of the mountain before pausing near the massive nova. She moved to one of its arms and with what would seem to be a completely inhuman or even a tactic based on combat with a Nova, grabbed one of its joints. Her hair flipping back as she proceeded to slam both her feet into the machine construct and pulled on its arm. Her fingers crushing into the metal below it as blood shot from them. Breaking her own bones in the process of crushing the machine itself. Her arms pulsed more as the muscles tensed and her groan echoed loud enough that they had to lower the volume of the mics when she tore the metallic arm clearly off it by using her Accelerate to kick off the body of the machine at the same time. Causing the massive machine to spark as the arm fell to the ground and she landed near it. The impact zone causing her to drag across the ground itself. Leaving a trail of dirt from where she landed. Looking up at the machine with a somewhat twisted smile on her face she vanished once more in a blur, taking off towards the next side of the Nova, causing it to try to turn to stop the oncoming attack from her. Seeming to be what she wanted as she had grabbed a smaller tree and smashed it into the open 'wound' that was sparking vigorously.

The scientists seemed to sigh as the machines indicated that the main core was hit from the tree being smashed into the core. The tree seemed to ignite shortly after as the flames burned the area around seemed to flicker as they scientists and trainers came into a sort of uproar. Charles didn't care too much about this though, they were discussing scores and what not. If they should think, she should pass or fail. It was obvious they didn't want her to attack it as if it was a robot, and to attack it like it was a Nova. Any person would have seen that, but he did notice that she didn't seem to want to use her Volt weapon. This was something he needed to see. How could he work with her without knowing that critical information?

"So mister Mariotte. What did you think of the fight? However, it wasn't the most intense. What would you do? Pass or Fail her?" The head trainer stated. The man was pretty tall and stocky. It was obvious that he was the women's fitness trainer and advisor of all the gym based activities. He at least didn't look like a gym teacher. Fully built, with a so of weight lifter body and the standard military uniform that most of the staff wore. His massive hands were leaning on one of the couches as he asked the question. His brown eyes and slightly tanned skin seemed to match to some extent. While his short military buzz cut said he was too into they system to really care. But, all and all he was one of the ones who had voted for her to be passed for this test.

If you looked at it from one perspective, she failed. That much was certain, as he looked over to the camera has to see her walking off to the painted on the ground number where her bleeding fingers on both her hands from the broken bones protruding from the skin, creating openings. She seemed to know this routine all to well. He was sure she passed, to him. She took out the target presented to her, but she failed because she didn't take it out like a Nova. She took it out as a machine and that meant she could have endangered all her other members. He was use to fighting in a team, it was how it was. You fight kill and take out whom you can, but all his side fights when he was alone were just that. It was a tough call, but it seemed everyone including the researchers in their white coats. Where interested in his answer.

"I would say, practically she passes." The people looked at him, some with delight like the hulking head trainer, while the scientists and researchers who were here for data sighed. "But" he continued cutting into the mixed emotions into the air, "This was an exam to take out a nova. Not to take out a machine, and in that aspect she failed. She didn't deploy her volt weapon, which would have made this much easier, and the novas have Freezing zones, which would have taken her town instantly, unless she activated her nova form. Which means all said and done, she has the skills to do so, but is still lacking the will to implement them. So she fails the exam." it was hard for some reason, why he was not fully sure. It was probably because he liked her so much that it pulled on his heart to say these things. However, even those emotions he questioned.

"Oh? Well that is something interesting coming from 'Death'." One of the scientists stated, her voice annoying and degrading when she stated his nickname. Indeed, even the staff hated him, but this really pissed him off. He walked up to the scientist for a moment, looking at her with his eyes, matching her pathetic green eyes that seemed to show fear, as she didn't know what he was going to do to her and with a quick turn of his head he walked up to the micro phone and pushed the button. It was simple to understand how this retro like technology worked, but as they said, if it's not broken, don't fix it.

"Xenovia!" his voice came out the microphones in a sort of commanding like tone, as she even was caught off guard and stepped back looking up with her eyes to the windows. It wasn't probably hard to see this. But her lips muttered out his name as she took a step back. "You have failed this test. I'd like to meet you in the changing room to explain to you why. And to help you pass these pathetic little exams." he commanded in a clear tone. She didn't seem effected by it though, no show of annoyance by the order. Merely she turned on the heel of her boot and walked through the main doors which slide open and closed behind her after her navy blue long hair fully left.

He turned and looked to the people who were all astonished by this rather bold and out loud statement. Let alone that he didn't even ask her to return to the medical lab just yet. Of course, they weren't aware that he was going to test his fathers' companies regen on her at the same time to see if it worked. It should, have no issue on her.

"What? You were going to say something different?" he asked them coldly, to them it must have seemed like his personality completely changed. But it hadn't, his frustrations had slightly gotten the better of him. Even when there was nothing around, no one but the base people to see. She didn't take out her volt weapon. Was she going to do the same during a real training simulator? Where freezing was going to be used? No, he couldn't allow his Pandora to fall down this path.

He pushed passed the men, and women in the room opening the main door to leave and took the stairs to go down to the dressing room. He could only imagine what they were talking about. Probably stating things on how insane he was, or how he could have given the results better. Better yet, he shouldn't have given the results at all, that was the job of the annoying teachers. Nevertheless, he wasn't about to let that get in his way of getting closer to her. He needed to get to know her better. He hadn't really paid attention to where he was going as he stopped in front of the room he was going to enter, punched in the code and stepped in when he heard a sort of girly scream as the door behind him closed. Seeing the women in the room as they were all in the middle of changing their clothing into the new uniforms, or putting on new bras. Naked women, it wasn't like it was going to be an odd thing for him to see, but it didn't matter that he felt his pants get tight at the sight of them. Reddening his face as, they began to throw things at him. Tampons and such as he dodged the majority of them and moved to the corner back of the room where he saw Xenovia's hair flutter a bit as she was putting on her bra and clothing it seemed. Walking there he noticed that she looked at him which an annoyed look on her face. Her Uniform was reformed, no dust or mud on it from the combat she had just finished, though her fingers where still broken. She blinked at him as he stared at her up and down, again he was always in awe of her presence and she blew on his face for a moment with a puff of air causing him to snap out of it.

"Right…first you need to try this." He stated when he shook his head, causing his blond hair to move about violently. The pulled out from his left pocket with his left hand a syringe of sorts with a blue-green like liquid in it. "This should repair your fingers. It may be painful though." He spoke to her in a normal tone as the lockers seemed to block his view from the other women. Though there was one other female on this side she seemed to have been already dressed and was looking out the window to the combat training video that was being displayed.

Xenovia looked at him for a moment, like as if he was stupid. After a few seconds he stabbed her arm with the needle that she allowed him to stab. He had forgotten the part that she couldn't have grabbed the needle from his hand, as her fingers were all broken. Within a few moments, the bones seemed to recede on their own and cracking sounds were heard from her ribs and fingers themselves as the wounds healed. She seemed to show minor signs of pain, but over all the body seemed to fix itself properly. She just sighed and looked at him.

"So, you wanted to ask me something I'm guessing, besides making me a guinea pig for your little test here? You did say you had to tell me why I failed and all that." she stated while looking at her nails in her hand and clenching her fingers closed and open. Making sure, they all worked properly.

He didn't notice that she had damaged her ribs, but maybe that was because she hid her pain so well. He needed to take that into account when he sent the report back to his main company. He needed to prepare himself for what he had to say to her. Waiting a few moments for the only lady there to leave, it was basically him staring at Xenovia who had moved to sitting down and waiting for him to speak. She didn't seem to care to much about waiting, as he was sure she probably knew what he was going to ask her.

"I need to see your volt weapon. If I'm the only one that's fine." he stated finally when he didn't hear anyone else. It was in a between period where there didn't seem to be other people in the changing room that he could hear that was. He took a few seconds for it to sit in with her as she sighed to the mere statement.

"Is that why I failed? Is that what you are going to say? Look…when a real nova makes its appearance before me then I will bring out my weapon. But until then I don't see a reason to." she stated calmly as she looked to the silver lockers that were located before her. It was the answer he thought she would have stated, though he had thought of many other ones.

"Not even to show me? How will we work together if I dunno about your weapon?" he said with a slight hint of concern in his voice. This was followed by a silence with her looking to meet his gaze with hers as they stared at one other for a few moments. He had to fight his urge to get lost in her blue yellow gaze. She didn't seem to care too much as she stepped up and stood beside him.

"I still think it's a bit too soon for you to see it." She stated as she walked past him. She didn't sound annoyed, but more on the lines of probably saying that he needed to be her limiter before that would happen. Lovely, just lovely. It annoyed him to no end that this was the situation that he had to get into. However, he needed to keep focused.

"So, when I become your limiter it's fine then?"

"If you become my limiter, you'll be seeing much more then just my weapon." She stated flirtatiously before the door opened and closed as she left the changing room. He just needed to figure out what to do about that, how to get in close enough that she will allowed him to see that weapon…though his mind couldn't help but wonder on the thoughts of the other things he would probably see. It wasn't time though, even if his own sexual desire was turned on by that thought. He knew that she knew his likeness to her. She was obviously playing on that.

He looked down to the wooden bench at first, then back to the silver footlockers before walking out past it to see that the door had opened once more as another wave of women made their way into the changing room. Giggling and talking about as they would normally, he quickly made his way past them and out into the opening where he saw the normal view of the fountain and it's ever so well laid stone paths with the normal Goth like theme. He turned to the right, without much thought and landed up slamming into one of the other first years who were walking.

"The fuck, watch where you are going!" he said to the boy who pretty much stepped back and took a swing at him.

He did a quick side step, this was at least a good way to blow off steam. If he needed, he would fight this kid's entire group to pass his anger off, and release some frustration that was being built up. With what seemed to be a quick rather unthinking strike his fist hit the kids stomach, connecting to create an upward motion as he turned around to side kick another first year male in the side of his head connecting the shot into the jaw making the other one fly into the wall only to push the kid he had punched back as he vomited up his food. Two people wasn't even close to enough as he noticed that some of the usual people he had been in fights with approached with their gang. With the sudden sound of a beep in his ear he knew that his information he was looking for on Xenovia had arrived. This was going to be something on the more interesting side.

The boys weren't that much trouble, more so since they didn't have any Pandora's that could support or fight the battle for them. It wasn't hard for him to take on many people if he needed to. The best of it all was most of them weren't thinking about the land, and everything they needed to use so they could win the combat. In real fights there were no rules besides the basic stuff, the man rules still stood no matter what. However, other then that everything else was game. Therefore, he normally got quite the easy win when fighting against most of these people. Then he would generally leave the area as they were brought to the infirmary. Though it wasn't to say he didn't get off without a scratch. It was quite easy to get damage in combat no matter how good you were. At least when you weren't some crazy Pandora drilling a human around. He could easily tell he would have some bruises from the fight, and he probably hit that one kid way to hard as his fist was still hurting him. But it didn't really matter as he opened up the door to his room, and closed it behind him. Setting the lock as he took a few steps forward and stopped to look to his desk, where the computer screen seemed to ring open. It's glow showing the information on Xenovia that he had filed for. At least, what they could have dug up.

He was pretty sure it was that anyways, as his father would have probably been more interested in the fact that he called asking for a female. This meant he showed interest, and his father would have probably had set up some files and such in their own secret and secure lines that even Chevalier couldn't get their hands on. With a quick step forward, he flung off his shoes and sat down in the rolling computer chair before looking to the monitor.

The data displayed was generally stuff he would have liked to have asked her. Though it's not like he wasn't going to ask her anyways. The first part was mostly about her medical stats, her sizes, and her height those basic things. Then when he moved down he noticed something that was rather interesting. She seemed to have eight stigmata in her. This alone made him ponder on it. The limit from what he understood was six, this was so that there was a less chance of a person going Nova because of the lack of control. However, hers where numbered at eight, though registered as only six. He didn't really understand why they would have even allowed for that to happen until he notice that she had signed up for a more direct plan. It seemed they were trying to gain more power out of the Pandora's and in that aspect, they were focusing on some more…indirect ways of doing it. She had an almost 100% linkage to the stigmata themselves. Giving her a great chance of survival with her higher amount. But what did this say about her herself? Nothing. The data had nothing on her weapon, on her family's history. Absolutely nothing more then the basics that Chevalier had allowed people to see. He wasn't about to pry into her life any further though. Even if he was wanting to. He would have to ask her. There was still enough of a day left that he could easily track her down and meet up with her. However, with that little skirmish it would probably have been more of a hassle then anything else. For now, he would just have to rest a bit before he made his next move.

She had managed to make it to her room this time. Not many of the Pandora even bother to come see her or make eye contact with her. Stepping into the room, it was rather plain as she closed the door behind her. She took a few deep breaths before breathing out showing a more blushed tone on her white skin as her blue-yellow eyes darted around her room before she sat down on the bed. It was just odd, she didn't expect him to be so straightforward on some of these things. But it seemed that she would have to figure out a way to show him her volt weapon…but wasn't that what everyone wanted to see? How did she know he wasn't just going to film it…no he wouldn't do that. It wasn't something he would do. No one liked him anyways.

She opened her hand again and closed it while looking at it. It was somewhat painful the regeneration that he gave her but it worked. Still it seemed to be odder, that he would have something like that. She knew that his family was strong but she had no idea they were doing something like that. She let out a sigh before falling back on the soft bed. Her hair fluffing around her. She had to make contact with a few other Pandora's today. As she was more then likely to finally be placed in a training group because she made a potential Limiter…it wasn't that he wasn't good enough, he was more then that. He didn't seem like a bad guy, and so far didn't seem to be the most interested in just her looks. To plan out a battle strategy alone may be interesting…but she didn't know.

She would have to think this out carefully. Sure, she felt something to him, she didn't know if it was the bad boy thing. Alternatively, maybe it was just because he seemed to look for people worthy of his presence. But she knew that she felt something to him. Of course she couldn't show this to him first hand. If she did, he would probably have lost to him. So for the moment she needed to keep him at a distance to some extent.

The sound of a clock going off woke her from her thoughts as she did a sit up straight up so that she was sitting perfectly straight up. Her navy blue hair falling down as she looked out the window that leads to the outside. It wasn't the same view as the first years, it showed the greens of the forest that was behind the massive compound. Showing the rolling mountains in the distance while, they too were sparkled with the trees of various species. Birds occasionally would fly off into the distance as they were disturbed or attempting to escape a predatory eagle, with the clear blue sky only having a few white fluffs of clouds. She wasn't really in the mood to meet these people but it wasn't as if she couldn't meet them. Of course not meeting them would probably make her situation with the student council more worse then it already was. And as it was she was visited by Valor who had asked her about her intent with Charles. It was odd to get that from someone who had already given herself up to the Knight of the first years. It wasn't as if she didn't baptize him. So for the most part she was just in the same situation that she was with a first year. They obviously stood out from the rest. However, she didn't have so much time to dwell on these thoughts. Taking a few moments before she decided it was best to just fully get out of her bed. Which she did by pushing herself up with her arms and walking towards the door. If she was going to meet this person, she needed to remember that it was best for her to make sure that everything was in order. It was going to be an interesting meeting. More so since I was to bring them into the group, first contact would be Valor, and then she'd have to run into Marius. Just lovely, so long as she didn't have to do those experiments anymore, she guessed it was fine. She figured though that Marius wouldn't see her. It was going to be another Pandora. This was obvious since he was already busy with the current limiters, and let alone when she manage to baptize Charles…the thought alone at times would make her go red. Baptism's was viewed along with the trade of the stigma to be something very important. A mixed between the two that would last for the rest of their lives. This alone was more then enough to make even the most powerful of women to feel a bit embarrassed about it.

She knew that the base of this conversation was probably going to be the position they would be put in. She was more then sure that with Charles she would land up being either a striker or a finisher. Of course, this all depended on the line up, and of course her weapon. She knew they would want to see it, but she would rather the first person to see it be Charles. Even if it was stupid to think that way…she had been told and experiments that she had done had already pointed to her not being able to use that weapon just right. Not because it was impossible, more because when she was younger she couldn't be trained. They didn't want to bring in the write people to teach her the right style to use the weapon itself. There was so much she had to fear from it, it made her back itch a bit whenever she summoned it…nothing seemed right to her but maybe it was just normal. She didn't know.

She had long marched into the main hallway heading towards the training area of the compound. The student council tended to be actually pretty close to that area, let alone it held a good area for all of the 3rd years to start and finish their training. She just needed to keep a cool head and try her best not to try to piss off the people who were already sketchy on the concept of having third and 1st year unions.

Charles had to do something first. Something more important then not. He had to meet up with the remainder of his gang mates to explain to them that he may no longer be able to fight people as much as before. This wasn't by any means him leaving, but merely stating he'd need to get his hands out of the flood of blood that seemed to circle around the Ravens. Though he knew, two of his friends would be more then happy to follow him out of the group itself. They had in the past voiced their dislike of the current rooster of the men. Still it was best that he'd keep that to himself. He didn't need to fight Deadman for this crap. Nor did he need to pull out all his cards in order to do so. As it was he already 'left' the gang. That was his status with them, but it didn't mean anything in terms of actually being gone. What it meant was he didn't take the laws or missions. And didn't get paid to do any hits for the gang like he used to. There was always a sort of order to these things. It didn't make sense to most people, but its how it landed up being. With the leaders being in the top 10 most powerful fighters. Charles had made it up there, but many questioned his position, he didn't always look the part. But he didn't care. Just kept with his job, and kept being paid. If it wasn't for the fact that he had begun to build up his own army he probably wouldn't have taken this so seriously. Though this was a different aspect in all reality.

He walked through the front doors, after catching a glance of the Pandora that was more then likely to be his. Seeing her walk towards the training area, he just laughed as he walked past a few people. They mostly seemed to move aside as he kept his pace forward to leave the campus. The Wall, and Red caught up to him in seconds after he managed to get off the campus. They were going to follow him as well. This was more of a meeting for them anyways, but they didn't really trust the school for this and would often take their talks into the forest. It kept away most people, and at the same time, they had a means to hide themselves if it was needed. The forest was thick, and filled with an assortment of green leaved maple and oak trees. The occasional pine would come up, just so as the ground around it was covered with its needles that burned the ground below it so it could protect itself from most weeds. The green grass wasn't maintained obviously, as there was no trail in the forest itself, and it was high with a beautiful wave of mosquitoes, which made you ponder the true value in this useless insect. Almost as much as if it wasn't for maggots, what worth did flies truly have other then spreading disease?

With his hand pressed against the bark of a pine tree, they stopped in the semi clearing that wasn't much larger then the two or three missing massive trees to let the sunlight to peer through onto the area. It had three logs lying down on the ground that they had moved to the area so they could sit down on it, and of course a sort of table, a center like stump from the former tree that was once there. They had brought an axe at once point to make it flatter then it already was. However, all they managed to do was wedge the axe into the side. Then Daniel and Matthew landed up taking turns giving shots at the tree until it seemed somewhat flat. He still didn't understand the logic between the two and why they did that. Nevertheless, he brushed it off as them just being drunk at the time, which was why they thought it was a good idea to punch a stump until it was flat.

He brushed his hair back before deciding it was a good time to begin the conversation as the two had fully situated themselves on their usual spots on the logs themselves. Both of their blue eyes looked up to meet his gaze as he took a breath once more then breathed out lightly. Letting his hand fall to the ground as he let his shoulder smash into the tree itself.

"Well, it seems I may become a limiter." he stated to start off which seemed to get the other two excited though Daniel seemed to be the most excited.

"YAH YOUR GONNA GET LAID MAN. I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT. Does she know you know any girls? Maybe you help set up me and your bud here? We could get some of that you know.." Daniel stated in excitement while doing what seemed to be odd and strange abstract motions he was using to describe them getting laid and having sex. Though it was funny to watch, Charles kept his cool as he always seemed to do.

"Well, I don't know her well enough for that. But we'll have to see about you guys getting Pandora's as well. But that wasn't why I brought you out here just yet." he stated calmly and cooly. He wanted to make sure they understood it wasn't like he was going to forget them out of nowhere just because a girl had entered his life. No, it was better they understood that it meant nothing to him. These people were selected out of the few thousand of Raven to join him. He didn't just take them for no reason, they held a bond with him, and that was more then enough for him to ask them to stay with him.

"Well, then it would be great for you to tell us. Though I do have something's I'd like to point out. We already all have 'left' Ravens, so there is no need to ask if we've been doing hits. We are all loyal to one other so, we don't really need to worry about that one." Matthew stated straight forward like. He was pretty easy to understand as a person. Most of the time his intentions where straightforward. If he didn't like you, he would more likely then not tell you straight out. It was a pretty cool style of his personality. Though, at the same time people may say it's the more annoying part of him. He didn't think so though.

"Oh, no need to worry. I'm not ignoring the fact that we all took a paycheck cut. I'm saying that because of this I'll be moved into a combat group."

"Who told you this?" Daniel asked in response. It seemed as though he had stopped his weird dance he was doing about getting laid and put on his game face. Watching him carefully as he had managed to sit back down on the log. "They could be lying to you. That would be more then annoying for all of us. We don't need to make an enemy of the staff more then we have. I mean we managed to get some on our side…but outside of that we can't really push around much here." Daniel continued as he stated the situation they were in.

Indeed, it was a concern. It was normal for them to feel this way, no one liked them. Most people didn't enjoy the thought of these gang members being even in their school as it was. Nevertheless, it was more on the lines that they had been betrayed by teachers and staff before. If it wasn't for the fact that it was Miss Smith he wouldn't have believed anything the person told him. He hated most of the teachers. But they needed some of them to have some sort of leverage and swing in this school. Even with all the fighting they did, most of it was far from legal. They were by no means Pandora's and because of this, they didn't follow any rules. If they killed even a single person by mistake, it would have been bye bye for all of them.

"If it wasn't a good source I wouldn't have brought it up. I know our situation all to well Red. But be as little as it is, we still have some weight around here. I was visited by the student council president of the Pandora's and her limiter."

"The Knight huh? Yah I know him. He's a pretty straightforward guy from my understanding. We got into a few scuffs but that wasn't too much of a hassle. He didn't go down and nor did I." Daniel stated. It was obvious that Matthew was listening intently to the conversation as he cross his fingers and rested his chin on this thumbs. Watching them as they walked.

Therefore, he managed to fight against Knight. Interesting, if he was seen as some value by Daniel then maybe he could prove to be of some use to him. It would be best to see if that is the case. But then again it was hard to believe he had fought him with his Pandora near…or maybe she understood the value of men fighting? He couldn't waste to much time thinking his over.

"Is that so?" he replied to Daniel, his voice was cool like always. "Then if he has some sort of value I'll see about him joining us. Not the Raven's but us personally." he finished as he looked to the guys after closing his eyes for a short period as the wind picked up. "There is a man name Marius, this is the only thing I'll have to do alone. He's the leader of the group. From my understanding, we'll need to do some background work and what not. But he seems to be that good old suck up. If I can beat that out of him maybe we'll be able to get you guys in easier when you get your hands on Pandoras." he didn't feel the need to say much more, but it was good to get their opinions on this.

"Charles," Matthew began as he took a light breath "It seems that if you do this you may be taken away for a bit. Remember, that we'll do anything. We are family, not matter the situation we'll join you in all the battles ahead. If this Marius is someone you have to fight alone I understand. But if you need any help.."

Daniel seemed to nod in agreement. It was good to see that they all had the same loyalty to one other. It didn't come down to name or family to them. It was loyalty, honor. They would never do anything if they could to harm one other. Only to push each other forward and to make sure they survived. It was what they promised, and it was what this current group, gang if you will was built on. They were a family, and because of this it was the best way for them to do things. However, he couldn't put them in situations where the Chevalier would take them away. No, he was more the able to make sure they stayed safe. It was his duty as their sort of leader to do so.

"It's fine. I'll be sure to not screw it up. In addition, if I needed help I would have asked right away. You guys are exactly that family. I have no need to hide it from you all." Charles stated as he laughed lightly. "But I think you guys should find some girls you know? Maybe we'll be able to put a team together. It seems that Miss Smith is more then intent of pushing some of this stuff forward." Charles stated calmly after his laughter subsided.

This was the ever so Familiar setting he always wanted, and hopefully. He could bring Xenovia here with him one day and other members. Family could always be expended, at least theirs..so long as they all understood the rules and laws.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, To bring forth the unknown.

Waking up to the sound of an alarm was just the same old normal waking of the morning. He had landed up staying out much longer then planned with his friends, though this didn't truly mean that it was bad. Just that he needed to try to remember that it wasn't just going to be him anymore. Hell even going away from that it was to the point that he would normally sleep all day if it wasn't for the fact that he needed to be more active during school hours itself. He yawned as he turned in his bed looking over to the side to see the normal darkness that came from his room. The only thing that illuminated it was the lights from his electronics themselves. He decided it was probably best for him to get out of bed anyways, though he knew he would normally set his alarm with knowledge that he could sleep for another 30 minutes afterwards. Pushing off the covers to turn around and basically fall face first on the floor this time was just something he had enjoyed to do time to time. Not because it was fun, but it was a rather easy way to wake up. The pain that was generally caused from it would wake up pretty much anyone, though he probably needed to keep in mind that some people would have rathered him not do such things. It probably would freak out the people so early in the morning. He didn't care though, the only reason he was up now, was that he needed to catch Xenovia.

He pushed himself up from the floor, feeling the normal pain shoot through his body from the shock it took from face planting on to it. He looked up again to the darkness of his room. Stepping onto his feet and then stretching out, as all his bones seemed to crack. His chest itself seeming the most profound as the ribs seemed to crack into the correct position. Rolling his shoulders back, and doing other stretches when he was all said and done he probably could have been called out right disgusting for his song that his body would seemingly sing every time he got up this early. Though it did make him ponder as to why he didn't need to do this when it was later in the day. He walked to his dresser, dismissing the thought and pulled out the drawers. Taking the normal uniform with boxes and a t-shirt, he always wore under it, and dressed up rather quickly. Zipping up his dress pants and stretching a bit in these clothes before moving to the door and punching in the code, along with opening it.

It was probably class in hours since there was barely anyone in the halls at all, and all the other types of people were probably sleeping or looking into other important things. He however, was on a hunt. Therefore, it was best that he'd go to the more obvious of choices for Xenovia. The training room. He was pretty sure that was just one of those locations that she went to, just to let loose or hang out. As her skills were pretty good, but without the use of her Volt Weapon. It was pretty useless when it came down to it. He paused before the metal door, that lead to the training room. Pushing on the pad and hoping it wasn't full of women this time. For a change, it didn't seem to be. He looked around, spotting the bare back of a girl who had eight stigmata fragments in her back. Her pale skin and navy blue hair also gave way to the fact it was Xenovia. This didn't help him out at all..you could see her muscle lines on her back though not as extreme as a girl who took steroids, and along with it, scaring. Not severe, but limited amount of it. He turned around quickly as he saw her head move to look at who was coming in as the main doors closed before him. He wasn't going to try to get a peek, even if his other mind was telling him to.

It wasn't pretty hard for him to know that she noticed it was him when the seemingly cold stare of death seemed to appear on his back. He knew she was glaring at him but he couldn't turn around to match her gaze. At least, not without making things worse. He had still a sort of code like most men when it came to this stuff. Sure he wasn't going to hold back in a fight with a women or a Pandora, but he didn't need to be called a perv for this. The only reason he was here was because he knew where she would most likely be. That is what pulled the strings for his placement in this current area.

"You can turn around now." He heard Xenovia say after a few moments of shuffling was heard. He figured she'd put on her uniform or something. However, with his quick look over it seemed she was in her full uniform. Probably using the normal aspect of the volt textures themselves.

"Ahh, so I take it you just finished training?" he stated with a light of heart tone, but he knew it probably wasn't going to fly.

"You…You came in here and that's what you say? Didn't you learn your lesson the last time you came into this place out of the blue? Gezz you think you would learn." She stated as she brushed over her hair in a sort of like flip fashion. Her eyes watched him carefully as he just sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I just needed to talk to you , plus don't make it seem like I did that one on purpose. I just did it because I had to you know? Otherwise you would have probably been waiting in here for sometime." He stated in retort, though he was slightly annoyed that she thought he didn't learn from last time. If not for the syrum he managed to give her. She probably would have had to go to the recovery zone to get her hands, and ribs repaired. "Basically, I was still pondering on why you didn't show me your weapon, and now it's why you have 8 stigmata. Which I believe was under a restriction."

It seemed to take her a moment to realize that he had saw her bare back, which mean he was looking at her. Before he could try to cover up his story as to why, he saw the redness in her face for a moment. Then she breathed out, seeming to release it. Looking away for a moment then back at him with a more clear expression on her face.

"It's not as important as you think. The more Stigmata the higher corrosion we can get, but I just landed up being very compatible so they gave me more." She stated as she leaned on her right leg. Keeping her balance while looking at him.

He hoped she didn't expect him to believe that. Sure, he dodged the scream bullet that could have probably come from her realizing how much he had seen of her…though then again that wasn't much. But still to assume he would believe that she was just totally allowed to do this just because of her 'compatibility'? What did Chevalier have in store for this? He didn't really have much time to think about this anyways. He didn't just come here for no reason.

"Well, anyways I think I would be interesting to get to know one other better you know? Alternatively, train or something like that. I dunno." he stated calmly, though it was more forced then not. He still had the occasional brain slip if he looked into her eyes to much, or just looked at her too much. He could easily forget the flow of time.

"I see," She replied, " Then I guess we will have to hang out. I dunno what you have planned, but I would like you to know that I was going to go on my way to the fitness room. I need to keep up to pace with the general fitness…I can't slack off on my training just because of you wanting to come along. So if we are going to be hanging out, then you will just have to understand that." She stated.

He sighed, he had expected this much. Unlike the Pandora's the soon to be limiters weren't expected to follow a rigorous training system. This was merely because they didn't need to. Limiters were to watch and help support their Pandora on the field. Yes, Cardio and such were still in the training they had to do, but most of the time it wasn't more then that. They were taught more things then not. Charles and his gang…not so much. They tended to not need to train, when you were on average in combat with other soon to be and are limiters with the occasional Pandora. You didn't need to do much in the training aspect of things. The fighting itself was a stress on the muscle and allowed you to build up your muscle mass…

She walked passed him as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Taking his own pace beside her as they entered it, they headed towards the fitness room. It was located in the right section of the building on the fourth floor. They used the stairs to get up there. Which he didn't really expect from her. Only because he normally saw both Pandora and Students manage with the elevator instead. Even he himself would use it occasionally. Nevertheless, if he had to take a choice it would be the stairs. Another reason was that the stairs weren't located everywhere, and if you had class in the main building, which only had two floors, then it was inconvenient to use the side buildings which had up to 8 floors and more which had stairs. Who designed it with this concept in mind he still couldn't figure out. But it was how it was. Though he had watched her as she went up the stairs with relative ease, of course it wasn't just because he was watching her cause of his attraction to her. He was seeing just how much she was able to do. It was obvious that this wasn't going to be something that would tire her out. But she had just completed combat training, which adds fatigue to the body. This could lead her to sweating. He was disappointed in that matter as she didn't seem to be phased at all by the stair climb up to the door way. Opening it with the normal swipe of her hand and walking through with him by her side.

They managed to make it to the fitness room, or gym. Depending on how you wanted to call it, the guys would also call it the weight room. It was filled with what you would expect in such a place. Weights, machines and mats. There was hundreds of different things you could do here, from training your cardio, to training your body for weight lifting competitions. This place was designed as so, but there was always on thing in common. Though no expense was given, the Pandora's had a special trainer who made sure they didn't get exposed to over working out. It made sense, if they somehow managed to gain to much large muscles, they would be useless in the field, the goal was simple, keep themselves toned, and athletic. While maintain a set amount of fat at their choice to be as they wanted to. Even if it was a small margin, it was still there to make them feel at least some sort of control over what they could choose. It was always interesting to see this, how they managed to be trained and given reports on what they were allowed to or not allowed to do within certain records.

He paused for a moment, watching her as she wrote her name down on what seemed to be an electronic panel for her to sign in. Getting a flat board for a moment, she pulled it out and looked over the stuff she was to do today and walked over to the treadmills and pointed to the one beside her. There were other people in this place, though it was mostly women, and it didn't smell that bad either. A sort of flowery like smell. Probably from the perfumes they all were wearing. He took a moment to look around. Seeing that the count of Pandora probably around 50 before he took his place on the treadmill beside her. He didn't really care to do this but, he was suppose to hang out with her for the moment. So that much was going to be balanced out with this. It had been sometime since he had to run on these and watching her for a moment, as she activated her volt texture changing her into a shirt and what seemed to be like shorts she began to run on the treadmill with ease as she increased the speed into a run. He just watched her still, as she seemed to red up a bit. He managed to get himself into a walk but kept his gaze at her.

"You could stop watching me you know? It's…pretty weird." She stated as she continued at her run. He just laughed a bit and looked to his own running. It was probably better if he didn't stare at her the whole time. For all he knew he could fall face first onto the ground, or rather the rapidly moving like tarp of connected fibers below him. Which would be quite painful, and not to mention a lot of blood may be shed from that moment.

After awhile they managed to finish up what she had to do. From sit-ups, to push-ups, chins ups, and curls she went through an array of training before she had to write it all off. It probably took about 2 hours to complete her list of things, though it was probably a more normal active part of her life as she looked at him and nodded.

"So, where do we go to learn more about one other then? Anywhere in particular?" She asked him as she changed into her normal standard uniform…well standard to her at least. Volt textures seemed to be quite the thing.

He had to consider where they were going to go this time though, as he was sure based on this if he managed to make it just a thing they did, then I would be better and easier to get to know her. It would make it much easier to make a routine out of this, he didn't mind trying to keep up with her in training, though he didn't know how well it would work out with the mixture of combat and training. It wasn't so simple at first for you to just fight and train, as you muscles would have been already exhausted if you fought at 100%. He even noticed that it would be tiring if he used 60% back when he was in middle school and his father wanted him to train. It was all just literally a mixture of what you did, and how you balanced it all out. Of course this wasn't going to be the best of situations, but still it would work out.

He took her hand, seeing on her face as he caught her off guard with the action and pulled her lightly with him to go to the location that had just appeared in his head. There was a location, on the roof. It wasn't really on the roof per say if you were thinking as if it was straight open. It was a location created like a café of sorts. It didn't take them all to long to reach the stair case itself as he climbed up the stairs while still holding onto her hand and pulling up to the location he had thought of. There was going to be a long hallway, which where was, with the normal marble like floors that lead to stairs going up onto the roof directly. Alternatively, the doors which brought you up into the café. He continued to walk down the path as he opened the wooden swing doors and walked in.

The café was probably something that one would expect when a lot of money was put into it. It had a brown floor, from the wood that was it's main feature. It was varnished and there was an upper and lower level on the overall power of the place itself. Having seats and tables set up for the more general main floor, and window seats, which allowed you to look out over the forest and nearby lake. The windows were rather large and seemed to span over and into the building as it curved back into it. This was just the basic of it. Each table was covered with a white table cloth, which then lead to the chairs themselves being a darkish red like wood color, with a white seat and tapestry. There didn't seem to be many people here, though that was normal. This location wasn't just put there for any reason, but most people didn't feel like climbing all the way up the stairs to get to this location. He only knew about it because he had spent so much time reading over the blue prints of the entire complex itself, though this didn't mean he memorized the location. Merely that he knew all the good locations one could say. He had always thought about his eventual meeting of a girl that he could have as a Pandora, so it was good to set up these things like this. The people who served here seemed to wear a standard white apron and an all black colored suit. Both men and women that was.

He continued towards the seat that stuck out the most to him, it was in the center of the second floor, it had the best view outside and it was pretty much a sort of location that only a few people would have taken. With it's location literally being on the glass itself, you could even see the path below, along with whatever else was located down there. The top of bushes and the tree's occasionally students. Though, he knew that they were too high for people to really notice them, and more so it was one-sided glass on that part. He paused looking around for a moment and finally turned to see Xenovia who seemed to be confused. It was obvious that he had pulled her all the way here, but he probably should have asked her if she was fine with it. He didn't even take the time to tell her where they were going so it was probably best that he'd explain himself.

"This Café, it's called La Rose. It's one of the only Café's that are on campus." he said and laughed a bit. "I figured we could probably meet here for now on. There isn't much people, well besides the staff. And we can talk about whatever." he stated to her and smiled. It was like having a date with her almost every single time…if his plan worked out that was.

"O-oh" She stated as she looked around, taking in the view. He could practically see her eyes sparkle as she looked around at the surrounding area. Seeing the trees and everything was probably always something breathe taking. He just didn't have the need to see those things. He had been through more then enough to know the cost of falling for things that burn to easy.

"Well, I mean I guess it couldn't hurt." She said as she moved to sit down on one of the two chairs that were situated beside the table. "It's to get to know one other…right." She said calmly and looked up to him. He was moving to take a seat as well. Pulling the chair back lightly before getting ready to sit down with the chair coming back to him.

"And plus I figured, we could spy on people if you wanted at the same time." he said as he pointed down. She probably did not notice the 'lack of a floor' though he wanted to see her reaction. She did look down, but no reaction at all came from it. Well not the one he expected.

"So you are just going to look down girls shirts? I didn't take you as a perv Charles…even with all the things that happened they had a reason. But this time. There is no reason." She stated, she laughed though afterwards and so did he. But he had forgotten that he could probably attempt to see down their shirts but to what cause? He wouldn't be able to make out anything from this height.

"I assure you, that wasn't my attention though. I just want to talk to you. Plus…I don't think I really need to look at other women when…you know I have you.." He stated while somewhat blushing, it was hard to just say it. Even though he wasn't normally the type of person to have issues around women. It was obvious that his liking to this one pushed him into the corner that a lot of men had landed into. Though…he probably was better off then others when it came to this.

She had giggled to his comment. It was the first time he heard it before she let out a laugh. He just watched her laugh for the moment over the comment. Though it wasn't as if he was lying. He was quite serious about what he just told her. But she probably didn't know how to take it. It was how he saw it at least. He just kept his gaze on her until she stopped laughing. He was pretty sure that this was all set into the stone now. All he had to do, was to make sure he caught her after her work outs, or even when she was working out. Thus setting this in. It probably wasn't going to be too hard.

It had been about 2 weeks that he had to wake up early. It annoyed him, more so it was probably showing on his body that he was like this. As Xenovia started to tell him recently that, he didn't have to come and meet her. Of course normally he would have just told her 'fine, it's not as I was doing this for your sake anyways' but he didn't see how that would have helped out this situation anyways. So he just laughed it off and said he needed to get into this routine. It was moments like this that really showed to him how much of a nocturnal person he was. He just had to try to balance it out for now, though it would probably be better if he didn't have problems sleeping at the normal time that everyone else did…was it insomnia? Or maybe he just didn't trust anyone? Wait who was there for him to trust. He was pretty sure he was probably losing his mind from it. But it was fine, all he had to do was talk to her and then after the usual hour or so they spent there. He would head to class and just sleep through it. Then again that was probably pretty normal.

He managed to make it to the normal location they had decided to meet up. She asked that he didn't always work out with her. Not because of the fact that she didn't like it, but he figured it was because of the one time they were heading up there and he had to fight the 3 limiters that he had fought every time they got out of the infirmary…though maybe they did that to skip class and he just helped them along in it? Well that was one way to skip it. Alternatively, you could just not go to it like he did. Hell, they were going to be limiters, if he was able to skip class for something as dumb as he couldn't function in the daytime, they should be able to skip it for legitimate reasons. Like learning more about their Pandora. Which was the whole point generally of the first 2 years. As the Pandora's who entered in the forth year were Chevalier back ups. Then when they graduated, they could enter Chevalier, or choose to retire. It was a harsh life just being the grunts as it was. To it was a good thing they could just up and retire when needed. Though he still didn't fully understood that aspect. As they were still allowing Pandora's to use their own weapons and such in the open. But they had a restriction probably…

His thought was deterred when Xenovia came up the stairs and greeted him in the hallway. He waved at her, and they both walked side by side to the café. Taking what seemed to be the same seat, and the fact that the staff didn't even bother asking them what they wanted anymore seemed to be the show that they were frequent goers to the location. Of course he had heard that there were about 3 other people who came here. That he could pick up information on. But they hadn't made an appearance just yet. So for now, it felt like this was their own little place.

"So, you said you wanted to see my Volt Weapon.." She sated suddenly while he was just getting ready to eat the normal cheese cake with strawberries that he had every time they came here. With the Apple juice on the side. He just blinked. This did catch him off guard. Of course he didn't think that he wasn't going to get to see it, but the was expecting it to take more time. More so, in the factor that it should take more time. But he wasn't about to fight with her. If she was willing he wanted to see it. How else would he be able to gauge their combat.

"Well, I'll see it when you want to show it to me right? I doubt I could fight you either way." He stated, it was true. If he wanted it could probably win psychologically. Not because Pandora's were dumb. That wasn't it, he just had to learn many different ways to fight. In addition, psychological fighting was one of the best. But the issue with it was simple, he didn't want this person he liked and cared for. To outright hate his guts. So with that in mind he always avoided it for the most part. He had his own people he could mentally destroy if he needed.

She nodded as she took a step up. "It's not that it's the only thing I can do. But we'll have to do it soon. I think I can show it to you. So long as you make sure there isn't anything working. No electronics nothing. We will meet in the training room tonight. If everything is ready, I'll show it then." She stated as she moved away from the table after putting down some cash for the food and drink she didn't even touch and left.

For this to work, he needed to check out a few things. One of those things was to make sure that no one was coming to the training room at night. Though he didn't know which one she wanted to use. Which kind of made it pretty hard for him. But he could probably pull it off. All he needed to do was to figure out which rooms where being used at night by other people. Then all the ones that weren't being used would be the ones that he would have to make the preparations for. Then there was the fact that she probably felt weird doing this, so he needed to try to make sure there was no way anyone was going to be watching. For this all to work he'd have to call in his best buds. Then he'd need to get his hands on the schedule for the training room. Simple enough, it wasn't like his power was lacking, it just wasn't so well rounded when it came to the explaining as to why he drilled a person threw the floor or things on those lines. The Government didn't enjoy it when the violence went too far.

He pulled out his communications device. It was a beta tested style communication system that his company had created. He had managed to give it to his friends for these situations and without much though of their location, he began to speak to them.

"So, I have a mission for us. It has a set time of about 4 hours. We need to get all the non-operating rooms in the night cycle of the school to be clean. From top to bottom. No eyes to be peeking and such." Charles stated on the com while taking a turn into the elevator to enter the student council room.

"Oh? Well that shouldn't be to hard. But I mean you do know this will be a pain if we have no reason to have it disabled." Daniel stated calmly over the line.

"Well, if we go with maybe a sports theme, they may allow it. We could also just turn off the power to their cameras themselves." Matthew stated calmly.

He managed to hear them both nod. They were planning out the plan over the com. So it was best if he just kept silent from them for now. He had to deal with the Student Council president and manage to possible get all the information for the night schedule from her. If that worked out then maybe it would pull out to be much easier for him to deal with the cams. It would just seem like a normal walk to get some information in most…cases.

He swiped his card over the reader and it opened up the main doors. The only benefit that he really had was he had access to basically all the rooms. It wasn't too odd since he managed to get this hacked card from the company. So it wasn't like it was illegal, just not something he wanted everyone to know about. He took a few steps into the building before stopping to see that there was only Gabriel and his Pandora in the room. Of course, the two people he wanted to see, but it was odd the Vice President wasn't there or anything.

"Oh, Charles. Welcome. Though I don't recall you asking to come in."

"Oh? I guess you didn't hear me knocking. But I figured you wouldn't mind me coming in since we are such good friends and all." Charles retorted. It was merely a joke, a play onwords. Though it seemed it entertained Gabriel for a moment while he stood up.

"Well, I don't hate you company. Therefore, there is no need to worry. What is it we can help you with today?" Gabriel continued after the nod. It was obvious they understood one other quite well.

"I need to speak with Himiko, as I need to get some knowledge on the to be used in the night cycle training locations."

"Ohh?" Gabriel stated and sat down, pointing at a seat on the other side of the wooden table that sat in the center of the massive room itself. Himiko just looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You, haven't come to the point that you are trying to attack Pandora while they are training now have you Charles?" Himiko stated while pulling open her desk, and looking over the sheets of paper.

"No, I don't have those sorts of plans. I mean if they attack me I cannot make any promises. But I'm not going in their for that reason. Just want to see what's open, I want to see if I stand a chance against some simulations you know?" Charles stated calmly, no sign of the lie he just fabricated. Though he didn't know if they would really by it, it was the best he could make up at this moment…

"Is that so?" Himiko stated after looking over to Gabriel who nodded to her. She pulled out the single paper that had a number and name beside whatever was being used. "This is all you are going to get out of it anyways at this moment. We don't have much to offer to students. But I can give you this sheet. It holds the current line up for the rooms." She stated as she placed the sheet on the end of her business like bureau. "If that is all. I would like to ask you to take it and leave. We have another meeting coming up with a few people. And though your business is amazing, we still have to talk to the future Pandoras…and sadly your reputation proceeds you." She stated, though it was obvious that she and Gabriel weren't happy about the fact they had to just toss him out from that. Though he didn't mind too much. It wasn't something he wasn't use to.

Taking the Paper from the desk he nodded, saying in his own way thanks as he left the room itself the same way he came in. With a swipe of his card as the doors opened to show a few men in suits, and their daughters behind them. He nodded at them and walked past, ignoring them for the most part.

"I managed to get the information we needed for that. How is the clean up going to be laid out?" Charles said when he was finally far enough from the men themselves, even the elevator itself wasn't safe, but it was the best he could do at this moment.

"Oh no worries, we will terminate it using a program from one of our contacts. They'll disable it for about 1 hour. That is all the time you'll have for whatever you are doing. Moreover, it will just seem like there is nothing in the rooms themselves. So this will add to it. But remember. Only one hour. Just give use the numbers for the rooms. We'll see it done." Matthew spoke calmly over the line. It was obvious that Daniel was probably still talking to the contact as he had been the one to respond.

"Thanks, you have no idea how important this is."

"Nah, don't worry about it too much. We'll just talk about it afterwards if that's possible. I would like to know what it is you are hiding." Matthew stated as he heard Daniel say the ok over the line.

"Sure, though I probably can't just yet go into details. I'll tell you when it's done."

Now it was just to find out what time it was going to be for the two of them to meet, and how he was going to deal with it. They would probably stay up all night if he asked them to. So they weren't so much the issue. It was more on the lines of if they did this, could she put it away? There was to many ifs about this. She had hid her weapon from everyone, so did this mean it had maybe a malfunction and couldn't be put back for a set amount of time? On the other hand, maybe it was something that affected her directly. He didn't know and he couldn't know. There was no real documents on anything about her weapon at all. He would have had to ask for deeper connection through the company, but that would have been pushing it too hard. He didn't want his interest to seem to much. For all he knew this could possibly even kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Exposed to Shadows

He waited for a few moments in the changing room. It was generally from here that the location split up into the multiples that would lead to the many different training rooms themselves. This was merely because it was easier to have one main room, and then have them move into other combat areas. Though of course it was also designed based on schedules, so it wasn't like all the Pandora's in the school came at one time. It was generally done based on a schedule. It wasn't a half bad idea, so long as people didn't get messed up, or decided to beat one other up over the concept that it was actually there time and not someone elses. Did it happen? Of course, but he did not care to look into the details of that too much. He didn't need to know the combat of them, though maybe now it was better for him to keep track of it. He needed to remember that when he choose this path, he needed to take with him the concepts and ideas that came with it. He needed to remember that it was he who pushed himself to be her limiter, and more so, he who came to this school to be one.

He was interrupted in his thoughts when Xenovia made her appearance before him. It seemed that she didn't expect him to have been early. Though it was only normal since he thought it was best for him to stay here, and wait to make sure to be as on time as possible. No he didn't wait the entire time per say in this location. However, he did spend a good amount of time around the area, until he felt it was the appropriate time to move into the room. He looked up to her and waved.

"So I guess it's time huh?" He stated as he stood up and pointed to her the free room he had selected. It was better this way anyways. If she knew which room it was they could atleast make sure that it was completely on lock down.

The rooms were monitored because they had to make sure it wasn't used as some sort of bully zone. Where they could torture and even possibly mess with the other Pandora's. Funny enough they didn't care about the soon to be limiters, and would often even ignore the signs of bullying that would occur. It was only if the teachers were around, or if they had enough money that they would take interest in them. In a way, it made sense. These women were the hope they had against the Nova. The limiters were nothing more then disposable tools from what he understood in the eyes of the Chevalier. It was something he wanted to change. And something the Mariotte company had been working on fixing. It wasn't to take away the use of Pandora's. No matter what Doctor Aoi's research was more then valuable. No it was to add another supportive factor with Limiters, and to have them able to give burst aid.

He had followed behind Xenovia while thinking over these thoughts. It was normal for him to keep a sort of…active mind. Even when it seemed like he wasn't. It was something his father had complimented him on before. He took note of the fact that it seemed that Xenovia had came in a more spandex like battle suit. Her volt textures seemed to have changed her clothing into a tighter nit system. Almost as though she was going to be entering into an experimental aspect of training. Her hair, had covered most of her bare back at this point, but he could see the stigma whenever she took a step as the hair moved slightly. It was a cute suit though, all black with the sides around her hips and upwards having the dark red details.

When they finally approached the door she turned and looked at him. Her Blue-Yellow eyes looking at him a moment, showing a sort of disconcert about the situation. He could tell that it bothered her, but he needed to see this. More so, as it was a flag he needed to pass. He couldn't just let this slide without knowing her weapon. With it would also play into a more personal factor. Drawing them closer to one other. Which seemed to have been needed to some extent.

"I hope you are ready for this…" She stated, seeming somewhat fearful about it. Maybe she was squared he would judge her? Just how bad was this weapon that it would be something that she would be judged on?

"I can tell you, that no matter what happens, I will have no problem in dealing with it. I-I already you know…Ch-choose you…" he stated, stumbling on the last comforting words. Causing him to blush to some extent while scratching his face lightly. Sure it was true, but it was still complicated to say. She smiled lightly which made him feel some ease before she opened the door, having it slide open as she stepped out onto the stage, with him entering behind her.

She seemed surprised that he was in the training room as well, as she looked at him, in awe for a moment before seeming to revert to her more composed self.

"So what are you going to fight me when my weapon is out? I can't guarantee you'll live if you do that." She stated, her lips curling into the normal sly like attitude as she placed her right hand on her right hip looking him over.

"No," He stated while laughing, "No I'm not going to fight you. I don't think it's right for me to be up there. I have arranged for it to be safe for one hour though. I'm sorry that I couldn't get it longer." he did feel somewhat bad. However, she didn't seem to mind nodding to him after a pause. She seemed to have thought over something.

"It's more then enough time." She stated as she took some steps away from him. He watched her carefully, moving himself to the back so he could lean on the wall behind her as she lifted up her hand.

The air around her seemed to shift as her back lit up. Light streams seeming to pour out of it as she breathed out carefully, and controlled. Her hair started to pick up from the air that had began to swirl more and more vigorously around her. Her eyes closed as she blushed lightly and she seemed to enter a deeper state of mind as the dust started to blow away from her. The light seemed to get more and more intense as she then opened her eyes, the blue color seeming to change to a strange fusion of purple and red, as she spoke the words of her weapon.

"Come forth, Muramasa." She stated as the pieces of what seemed to be volt materials began to fuse together as the weapon began to make itself present. The handle was a black like wood color as the leather wrapping itself seemed to be made of a strange red leather like pattern. As the end of it had, a demonic like face that was imbedded in it. As the blade began to forge into existence it seemed to be a more blood red, and black fusion for a moment before it shifted into the silver standard like steel color. The entire blade seemed to have tones of grooves in the flat side. Seeming to be to drive the blood towards the hilt itself. It was almost as though this blade wasn't made to be used by people, or at least the blade was designed with a guard…but most of all it seemed to give off a menacing aura all by itself.

"So this is your weapon huh?" he stated as he looked at it for a moment before turning his gave back up to Xenovia who seemed to hold it in her hands. The blade was probably the just to say longer then the normal katana length. Nevertheless, it seemed the handle was designed to be used with one hand. Of course this meant nothing in the long run as you could put your hand on the back part of a blade. It just was odd that this blade had this different of a shape. He knew of the few blades that existed, like the Excalibur said to be wielded by Holly, and the Nova Blood and many other types. But he hadn't seen one that was so…customized in it's own standard. Though maybe he should, say had read.

He watched her as she walked forward to push a button that brought up the standard dummies used for combat training as she got herself to her standard waiting position. And pulling the sword to her side for a moment she took off. Using accelerate and appeared on the other side. As the dummies themselves fell to the ground in multiple chunks. Though, that was the issue, it almost looked as though the blade had taken bites out of them. He walked to her as she turned to look at him.

"I don't see why you didn't want to show the weapon. But I can understand maybe why not in front of scientists." he stated as he stepped over on of the destroyed like chunks. "Do you know why it does that?" He stated as he stopped in front of her. It seemed she was somewhat embarrassed but relieved at the same time.

"No, but no trainer would even bother training me because of it. So..there is no need to bring it out." She stated calmly as she looked at the blade. "I know that this weapon is something that was used in Japan. But I doubt they looked like this. It…always causes me to feel a drive to kill when I have it out too…Almost like the legend."

There could have been many things that would have gone with that. Maybe she felt a higher drive to kill when the blade was out because she felt that was the use of weapons. A normal thought progress of course. Or it was because of the Stigmata themselves, seeming to resonate more with it, and giving her a drive to kill like that. He couldn't really say for sure, it wasn't as if he was specialist in it. All he knew was that knowing that it was a Katana, though a longer blade and shorter handle, he could at least plan out things that would benefit her and him. However, the design would probably cause him to research into it more. He would just have to wait until he was allowed to stay in her room for that. The more she could bring it out, maybe the more control she can learn to have over it. It was something he needed to try even if it seemed strange to her.

"Well, I guess they would have problems training you if you tried to kill them, or were taking out their subjects. However, why didn't they ever speak about it? I mean that would be like."

"I killed them.."

"Oh? I see." It didn't faze him, because he expected it. It would make more sense if she killed them and her parents hid it. Hell even Chevalier would have hid it if she was a powerful test subject. They didn't seem to care for much outside of the victory. Again, understandable. Although still a waste. But he didn't care to much about it. "Well, if that was how it is, no need to worry about trying to kill me. We are partners, it's not like I'm going to rat you out or anything." He said and smiled at her touching her shoulder lightly.

She looked to him with tears in her eyes. Smiling, brightly as she nodded. His heart jumped a beat when she did making him pull her into a hug for a moment. Holding her close to himself as she had moved the blade out of the way as to not harm him. It was strange, but it was just too cute. He couldn't help be not hug her when she did that. He felt her weapon vanish, or at least he could tell as she hugged him back lightly before pushing herself away from him. She looked away before using her volt textures to change her clothes back into the normal uniform.

"Well, you have to promise you won't…not until I'm ready to do it myself." She stated to him suddenly, it seemed she was probably thinking over something. Though he realized it was probably the weapon itself.

"Oh, indeed no need to worry I'm not about to tell people about it." He stated calmly as he looked her up and down again. It wasn't bad to appreciate her view…well so long as he didn't stare like some horny lecher he guessed she didn't actually mind. However, she didn't know about the other people looking at her that way. She may probably want to kill them. Though it was to be expected. Though the sudden opening of the door was more then enough to have him turn around quickly. The time wasn't up in the room, and most of all there wasn't suppose to be anyone in this one section.

The lady that came in seemed to be one of the more original people that he had seen in the school. She had straight like brown hair that was split lightly around her front of her head, but managed to make its way down to her shoulders over all. Her glasses seemed to be a black frame color, with a pretty simple but stylish design to them. Small oval like circles to say the least, she had a blue spade that was located on the her right chest area, and was shorter then the Xenovia and himself. Though it wasn't like height meant anything, it just caught him off guard, more so the scarf she seemed to wear lightly around her neck in another sort of fashion style. He had seen the design on some of the books he noticed were laying around on miss Smiths desk. Her brown eyes perked up to them both as she blinked a few times before beginning to speak.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She stated with a sort of play in it, as if she was hinting they were about to do something pervy. Though, it was probably odd to see two people alone in the combat rooms anyways unless there was some sort of training actually happening. However, he realized that Xenovia now moved in front of him as she looked to the Pandora before her.

"No, what do you want Celestia?" She stated, calmly and almost with a dismissive manner to her. Was Xenovia like this to most of her companions? Maybe this was why she was generally isolated.

It seemed the one named Celestia didn't really care about the way she was spoken too and walked into the combat room as the door closed behind her. "Nothing. Though I did manage to see something good. So you decided to link up with Death? Is that it?" She stated calmly, though she seemed to have a little smile on her face for the moment. It was probably something most Pandora did to one other. However, his own reputation was disturbingly well known.

"Yes, it's the conclusion I have come to from today. Why? I don't see any reason for you to show any concern." She stated to her, again in a colder demeanor.

"Well, it's fine. I just wanted to know that's all" She stated as she looked to Death then back to Xenovia for a moment. "Yep, it's fine. I'll be heading off now~" She stated with drag on the last part of the word before moving out of the building. Though this was only a first meeting he was sure he would probably run into this girl more often.

There really wasn't much else to do after that. They managed to avoid most of the other groups of people before making their way to their own rooms. Splitting apart for a moment. Only for him to feel his wrist get grabbed lightly before getting a turn around and a light peck on his cheek. Before Xenovia had ran off towards the Pandora side of the complex. He couldn't help but blush. Of course there was more then one reason for this. She had even admitted to choosing him as her Limiter. Which in itself made a sort of victory for him. Though he didn't know when the baptism was going to occur. He already managed to clear the first step. Along with a display of affection from her. It really did make him feel better about this at least. However, when he returned to his room he noticed that his screen had been filled with a few comments and statements. From Daniel and Matthew who both brought up a good amount of points. Most of which were based on the concept of finding themselves their own type of Limiters. It also seemed to include a list of all the pre-approved new coming limiters, which would be in the next round of the group. It wasn't too crazy to think of as they were already in the 3rd part of the entire term. However, it probably wasn't obvious with the different style of climate in their current location. But it would be interesting to see the new roster of students coming in. Though he managed to catch the name of one of them. His cousin to be more specific. Of course his sister was in the list of the Pandora's to be. But that was in a different set all to itself. This wasn't even that, he just knew that because it was how it went. She was able to take the Stigma which is why she said yes to it, and joined into the lines. So it's just normal. Though it was interesting to see that his cousin had decided to join in the school as well. He hadn't expected him to just go into this. Nevertheless, that was more then fine.

He turned to look at the clock, it was far later then he thought, the time was resting around 3am, which meant he would have to wake up at around 6am to meet Xenovia after her work out. Though maybe this time it would be different as they both seemed to have managed to stayed up a lot longer then he had anticipated. Did time really go that fast? He didn't really know.

A sudden pop like sound came onto his screen as it seemed an email was sent to him. He pulled it open to see the sender. Since most students had, their name integrated into it. It was easy to tell who are what sent them. A surprise as it came from Marius. It seemed he wanted to meet him before he was fully integrated into the group. More so, he wanted to interview him. Great, just lovely the man wanted to have some coffee with him? That wasn't something to pleasing to him. He had hoped to maybe have some time off sure, it wasn't much but the amount of time he spent with Xenovia was more then he could ask for. Though he had to accept this. If he didn't it would look bad on him, and for all he knew it could mess up his chances of entering the group itself. He didn't take too long to reply to the message as he wrote out his reply. He was going to meet Marius in the training room as he requested. Though it was the location for section 3, which meant he would have to ask for some time before he got there.

Almost as though he didn't finish reading it he was given a confirmation about his time needed to get there, and a statement that he wanted Xenovia to be present too. It was to be a team exercise. Well, that made no sense, a team interview maybe? He didn't really understand how this was going to work. But with the normal reply of sure okay. He just had to meet up with Xenovia and manage to get to his location on time. Just wonderful.

The two managed to make it to the training room. It seemed like it was set up with a wide arrange of snow based themes. There was a small mountain range set up around them as they looked about to see that they were in a sort of combat situation. As the Reader on top displayed the name of Marius Rovelt and his Pandora's name, Frey Waltsworth. Beside it displayed his name and there didn't seem to be any other people located in the area. Like always, the place was rather large, and with a quick glance at the field, he managed to spot a good amount of locations in the area that would lead to the eventual spot points he could use. Though he couldn't get over the new scent that it seemed that Xenovia put for her perfume. They had talked about that, and she stated she wanted to try out a new smell. Though he wasn't going to complain as it really smelled good, he couldn't help but notice her over all grins on her face.

"Oh, so you're thinking what I'm thinking huh?" He stated to her as his face entered into a smirk as she turned to look at him.

"Indeed, it seems they wanted to test us. Though we may not be one just yet…I'm sure we can take them on. Remember to avoid the Pandora." She stated calmly, though it was obvious the anticipation she had in her voice.

That was to be a very wise choice as he knew he wouldn't have had much of a chance against the Pandora. More so, if he was right they were the more normal group. Sure Marius was a teachers pet, an annoying being, but it seemed he had a very serious play when it came to leading this group. Along with the fact that he was probably willing to move into the Chevalier main force when the time would have come for it. Just by this stage he could tell it. It seemed though, now that he took more of an observant look, that it was meant to match Alaska, or the Yukon region. The northern regions more native to the Canada then the United States.

"Hello~ Oh you seem to be quite interesting." The words of a female came ringing down to their ears as he looked up to notice a female who was standing in the tree it seemed. She was well endowed it would seem, as she wore the standard uniform but didn't care too much about people looking at her. She smiled playfully at him and waved her hand. "Oh, you look much better then I thought you would. You know with a name like death and all~" She stated and jumped off the tree landing in the snow. Looking at both of them with her blue eyes for a moment before nodding lightly. Her high pony tail bouncing her hair along with her nod. " Yep, you are the ones." She giggled, "Well I guess it's best for me to say it right now. You are one handsome man~" She stated.

He couldn't stop Xenovia from taking off and charging at her. Though, listening to her didn't really do much for him, well other then give him a tight spot in his own pants. He was not mentally affected by what she said. Not his fault that his penis liked women. She wasn't bad to look at but that was just how it was. She was using that to her advantage, quite a tactic if you know how to use it right. He could tell she meant nothing behind her words, but it seemed that surprisingly Xenovia was easily agitated as she charged in without much thought. Though she was dodged and brought into the forest section. There was, as he would have to get different levels in elevation, meaning different densities of the pine tree's and such which were made and designed to survive in the area. But he was sure this was a separation tactic. He could hear their clashes from here, but it seemed that Xenovia hadn't released her sword. That was good, he still didn't know how he could deal with it. He figured that it was something like this.

There was a legend behind the two sword makers in Japan. One was a maker who made the blade called the Masamune, a holy styled blade. While another was called the Muramasa, a demonic evil blade. Though much of the legend was influenced by the Tokugawa at the time. The legend states that a man put both blades into the water, dropping a leaf onto the water to see what would happen. The Masamune, being as holy as it was, didn't harm the leaf, leaving it to pass by without much disturbance. However, when the Muramasa was put into the water, it was said to have cut the leaf cleanly. Killing it in that sense, they also say the blade drives to kill, to gain bloodshed, which was why Ieyasu had them banned. For the blades killed many of his soldiers. If the sword Xenovia had followed these rules, this legend it was best for her to learn control over it before drawing it, but would that really matter?

He ended that thought as he moved into the forest that was before him, though it was obvious he was probably going to be attacked. It seemed that this Marius was interested in testing out their combat skills. With the ongoing battle being heard from a distance he could tell that Marius wasn't using freezing. Which he could have used to attempt to stop Xenovia in her place. Allowing her to be an easy target for his Pandora Frey. So it was literally a pure combat scenario, though he didn't care to much about it. It would help relieve some stress. He kept his pace through the heavy snow which seemed to have been even simulated in weight as he dragged his feet through it. Making a path that he could use if need be for the way back. Of course this was all for looks, he didn't need to drag the snow as the complex would just turn off the Scenario when it ended. The only thing was he didn't know the rules of this scenario. Normally, in the Nova Scenarios, there was a nova, and they would have to take it out, and in the war scenario, they had to capture and detain another group of people. Though of course this didn't mean there wasn't other ones. He just never read up on them.

The sudden sound of a snap made him jump backwards as he used his hand to adjust and shift his weight around and enter into his battle stance. Placing his fist in front of himself, this time he used a more defensive stance as he wasn't aware of where his target was coming from. Another reason was because it would have his target have to come in closer to him, that was if the target didn't have any sort of range weapon. With the wind, blowing occasionally and kicking up the snow it did mess with his vision every now and then, but it wasn't something that was hard to see through. He turned quickly to the side as a blade landed in the snow near him. Barely missing being hit from it he looked around carefully and changed his stance once more. Into his custom stance, giving the look that he was open. He let his arms sloop down to the side of his body as he relaxed.

It wasn't long before the next wave of what seemed like daggers flew towards him, he wasn't unprepared this time as he suddenly entered into action dodging a few of them before turning a 360 and catching on in his hand. It seemed they were made of Rubber, as he twirled it around by flipping it. He knew for that moment that these were like point daggers. Obviously, he wasn't going to use real daggers in a simulated combat system. But still it was impressive even with all these shots the man didn't expose his location. It was, to say the least a well-trained fighter. He hadn't even left one opening, and seemed to even make use of the trees themselves to split up his location. Well thought out, though the snow was more his enemy as he could use the depression in it to figure out his location.

He threw the dagger towards one of the trees, impacting into it as he ran towards another tree and climbed up it with a rather quick charge before jumping off to grab onto the branch and using his momentum gained he kept going up higher and higher. This would cause a general issue for anyone trying to move around and use the trees. It may have seemed foolish but if he was high, enough he could even use the top of the trees as movement zones. The branches gave off movement because they would move when things passed them.

Within a moment he noticed a slight movement which came with a wave of daggers which he jumped straight down to take head on. Sure, they did harm him to some extent but they weren't real. Of course, he would have dodged them normally, but his blood was getting ready to boil now. He wanted to get into contact with Marius. This man obviously wasn't just some low end fighter. All his tactics so far seemed to play well into this situation.

He saw the neatly brushed back hair, a tanned like skin tone, and a certain look that seemed to tell him he came from the southern islands. Though this did make him wonder on how he would be able to stand the cold in the northern regions. It didn't matter as he met contact with the mans block who slid across the snow from the impact bouncing into tree side as his school uniform seemed to be tighty, and his body was to some extent in good condition. All saying this man seemed to give off a sort of trained vibe he had only ran into a few times. His brown eyes gazed toward him for a moment. Matching his own gaze at the man. It was obvious they were both sizing one other up as Marius brought his fists up in a general style ready to fight when they both kicked off towards one other, the combat was pretty intense for the human standard. With each strike hitting a block Charles was getting more and more interested in the man he was fighting. Almost with the same precision he was hitting him back. Of course to be in all fairness Charles had made it a rule to not use all his power against a person. Though maybe this time he would be better off to use more of his power.

He jumped back from the clash by then using his more exposing kick towards Marius' face as he parried it off and didn't block it, he could tell the man could predict moves. Another trait he hadn't ran into in quite sometime, but he was trained to fight in those situations, he would never lose again. Never. Taking the parried energy to bring forth his next kick from his other leg and using his upper body to maintain his own strength he managed a hit on Marius who slide across the snow on his feet. Spitting out blood for a moment before moving back into the combat only for him to slide into the next attack. Using momentum of his own energy to collide into the two. They managed to push off of one other once more. Then clashed again, the exchange of kicks, and punches being heard well enough between the short distance of them. Though they failed in comparison to the combat sounds that where coming from the two Pandora fighting in the distance.

He didn't have much time to really see what was happening as he got drunk off of the fight itself. As the bell seemed to ring. The area around them seeming to vanish as his last blow was caught by Marius and pushed aside. He looked at Charles, and with a serious face spoke.

"You lose." He stated, it was calm and to the point as he seemed to sigh afterwards. "I figured you wouldn't have looked into the information about how this fight was conducted. You should have. I know that you may have been a Street fighter. But you lost this fight. You bled out, and more so I have hit you more then 360 times with this." Marius tossed the dagger onto the ground at Charles feet.

He lost? He lost? No, there was no way he could have lost. Why was there this dagger in the first place here. He was hit 360 times? What was this some stupid joke. His fists clutched together tightly as his nails cut into his hand dropping blood to the ground. Though it was probably obvious that they were both bleeding from the conflict with one other. They both didn't give ground to show the injuries they had gained from the clashes.

"You only lost because of this. In all honesty, if I didn't plan this out right you would have probably taken me out." He continued as he seemed to say without much hesitation, but the man didn't seem like he wanted to annoy Charles. Though he just felt it was annoying as it was. "At least I was right on many things, as a team you and Xenovia both failed. The main reason was because you fell for the bait, and past that point. Even if you both have amazing combat talents. If you don't work together you are just making the situation worse."

His accent, it was like he thought this man came from Puerto Rico. Of course he wasn't going to say he gained that knowledge. He was too pissed at the moment to even process this. That was until he felt the hand of someone on his shoulder. Looking to see the white fingers, bloodied from combat she stood beside him. Though the sound of heavy bleeding, the trickle sound was heard to him as he turned to look at her. Her suit had been damaged and she had many deep wounds on her body from the attacks of the other Pandora. He wasn't use to seeing this, as she fell onto him he fell to his knees holding her lightly. Hearing Marius rush over to her side near him as he looked her up and down.

"Damn it, Frey! You went to far. You didn't need to damage her this much. Just hold her back." Marius stated as he looked her over and pulled out his cell phone, punching in numbers. Frey landed near him.

"You don't understand Marius," She stated "She is really strong, even without the use of her weapon she almost killed me a few times."

"Don't make me laugh, without her weapon you could have just used your Tempest turn." he stated and sighed looking to the two on the ground. "Listen, Charles. This isn't my intention, and it wasn't Frey's either. Xenovia is a power house…not a lot of people are able to keep up with her in combat." he stated as he walked away abit from them. "The medics will be here soon." He stated as he pulled Frey with him, as she waved flirtatiously at Charles before leaving.

He had to wait, that's all he could do till they left. And with a quick move pulled out the needle that he carried on himself. His body was in a tone of pain, those punches they gave one other wasn't going to be easy for anyone to take without getting some severe bruises. He slammed the needle into Xenovia as she looked up at him, blood dripping from her mouth for the moment in a smile.

"You know…you're kind." She stated calmly to him as she felt light tears drop on her face. She screamed in pain as he body started to readjust itself with the massive amount of healing it was being sped threw. The tissues ripping from nothing as they reformed and bubbled onto one other. The sound of bones cracking together as they were being refused with one other.

He coughed while some tears dripped off his face. He couldn't hold it in, even if he wanted to. Some of it would slip out. Blood dripped from his mouth from the damage he managed to gain too. It wasn't too bad, just basic wounds from internal bleeding. When he made it to his own room, or when Miss Smith would pick him up, he would be better. He knew this was going to happen though, the adrenaline, had died down, his body was in tough shade from all the impacts they had done. They may have blocked them but it still caused shock. However, Marius probably had some more damage then he did when it came to combat, he was hit 2 times from him. That alone was probably why he said to him he would have lost otherwise.

Darkness crept over his gaze as he laughed, he was tired. Maybe his body didn't manage as well as he thought it did. It probably wasn't a good idea to jump down from the top of a tree that was 30 feet high to attack a person, using the reverb, it probably echoed in his body. He felt Xenovia move to pick him up as the medical team made their way onto the scene. Pulling out a stretcher to put him on.

He felt warmth on the side of his lap as he opened his eyes. He had always brought some extra med supplies with him for himself, but still it was best that he gave them to Miss Smith, which was why he felt the pains in his body right now from the massive heal he just had. Looking to see a blob of navy blue like hair on his lap he noticed that she was sleeping at his side. This was a similar location though, the white curtain that was around him, with the annoying white sheets and the white walls. Of course he could hear Miss Smith rocking on her chair back and forth. Probably watching something on her phone, or reading.

The sudden opening of the curtain though seemed to had set Xenovia off as she got up and seemed ready to strike. Only to notice the man standing there was Gabriel, and behind him Himiko.

"So, you seemed to heal quite quickly." Gabriel stated as Himiko nodded to miss Smith. "It's a good thing. I thought you would be stuck here past all the good things." Gabriel stated calmly as he managed to take a seat at the foot of the bed while Himiko stood behind him. They seemed to be an interesting partner system. Each one taking turns in the taking charge of things. Not like, it mattered to him though.

"Yah, lots of people find that odd of me I guess. So, let me guess you are here to lecture me about how I failed or something"

"No, not at all. Actually I'm here to check on you. Marius told me that you needed to be checked on. Supposedly, he was in pretty tough shape himself. But he didn't think it was right to leave you to be left behind in all this. He said, that over all you passed. But you need to work more with your Pandora. He also would like you too talk to the younger Pandora's with Xenovia at your side. Merely to see how they are." Gabriel stated, calmly. Though it was obvious he was looking for signs of injury on either of them. He seemed to show an even more calm purity to himself when he noticed there was nothing visabily wrong with them.

"We did it ourselves when we first came into the group." Himiko stated calmly, as she pointed out that this wasn't some weird test. "It's just something that Marius had decided was best. So that we remember that, we aren't just fighting for ourselves. However, for the next girls and boys who are going to fight. If we can end it now, we should give it our all. Even our lives if we must." She stated.

The idea that he would have to follow orders from the man annoyed him. He hadn't lost in so long he had forgot about the rules that could completely change the entire playing field. Although this was just merely logic. What he wanted was something like a moral boosting thing. Though with a quick look to Xenovia, she nodded. It seemed she didn't mind having to do this either. Therefore, that just meant that he was going to have to get up and check out the younger classes. Though the next shuffling of sounds threw him off as Celestia came into the group.

"Oh look a group meeting." She stated and laughed. "So it seems you almost got yourself stuck in bed for sometime huh? Better be more Careful you two." She stated with some aggressive tone. He couldn't tell if she was here to just annoy them, or if she was trying to check up on Xenovia who was, from his understanding a classmate. Regardless it was funny to see this group in his bed area. He knew that his friends were probably waiting on his report. Let alone being worried sick that he hadn't replied to them yet. Nevertheless, all in due time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, The Future

Charles hadn't really enjoyed the idea, as he thought before though it was good for moral. However, it wasn't like he and Xenovia needed a moral boost. More so, since he was in the 1st year program. So he knew the mass majority of these students. Of course that didn't mean that Xenovia did. So with that in mind he would still have to manage with seeing them with her. Of course this was only for the first year Pandora's probably. As Marius no doubt had some sort of alternative to this. It wouldn't have been possible in Charles' mind otherwise. He couldn't think there wasn't something else to it. Just like how he managed to win against him in that point based combat system. It still annoyed him, still burn against his innards with everything thought of it. How was he able to win?

He didn't really ponder too much on it at first as they made their way through the hallway. Xenovia staying relatively quiet. The calm look on her face as she watched the people walk by, it probably was more calm then the usual cold like face she would have on occasionally. Though maybe it was because he to some extent managed to affect her mood? He really didn't know. All he knew was that there was to some extent some people who wanted to be friends with her, but she didn't like them to be so. It wasn't something he could really argue with though. He himself wasn't the most open when it came to the general conversation with other people. Merely because of his title that had grown into a more of a laughing stock sort of thing. The higher ups took him seriously, but the teachers for the most part had gotten annoyed of him. He knew though that he was slightly happier with her around, so that alone was probably a good benefit to him. Something that didn't allow him to fully fall into his usual get up and hunt over the targets he wanted to just knock into place. With Matthew and Daniel both currently on their own scouting missions on top of it all. It really added to him not having anything else to do then this.

The class room was like the normal design. A sort of upwards loop like style instead of desks which came in the more limiter like area. They divided the two during certain classes because the Limiters for the most part were pre so. And not selected. They believe that it was better to balance out some distance as if the Pandora's didn't have any female friends it could be an issue. Why it was like this? He still didn't really grasp it. Though it wasn't like 100% of his brain was working on comprehending it either. He was too busy pondering the techniques. Everything in that combat would have generally said that he had a slight advantage, hell if he was able to kick it up even more he could have probably taken the man down. But he lost..

The teacher looked to them, she seemed to have short hair that was tied back while her glasses rested on her nose. She had the standard uniform for the teachers of the school. There was to say a certain dress code. If you didn't follow the military uniform that was handed to you. You were allowed to dress formally. Of course this only applied to the teachers. As the students where required to be in the military uniform no matter the circumstances unless they weren't going to school. Such as on the days off. The teacher took a deep breath before beginning to speak to the class itself.

"These two will be watching you all for the moment. They are basically the next unit to be introduced into the quick response team. The people who are thrown into the front lines before all else are. Think of them like the Rangers of the military." The teacher stated in what could be called a more dull and uncaring tone. It was obvious she did't enjoy the fact that he or Xenovia even made contact into the area.

They looked over the students as the moved to the side of the room, keeping themselves more in the dark then anything else. They didn't want to endanger the teachings, hell he hadn't been to these classes for so long. At least these specialized single group ones. Though that could have probably been because he barely went to class unless he felt there was some sort of need to be there in the first place. The thought of them being like the Rangers though, even hearing that through him off. It was odd, he wasn't informed of this. Though it seemed that Xenovia was more then calm about the words used. Maybe she was just used to it? That was probably it, as all Pandora's generally were the front and last line when it came to combat against the Nova. She may have had no experience, but this didn't make her pride any less so. No matter what she was still a Pandora. He could easily tell that by looking at her, and of course making sure to look over to the students who had been writing and taking notes. Though for the most part they were only taking down the things that weren't going to be transported into the documentation files that were normally sent to them in their computers and what not.

He noticed that there were a few people that seemed to stand out, because of how they dressed. Merely a sort of sense of being. A sort of personality. Regardless of how much some of them tried to hide it. He had been trained in combat, and even with this annoying defeat nagging at him, he could tell the more combat ready, or those more able to deal with combat from those who just started. Of course this wasn't the only thing, the determination to learn was also a very important aspect when it came down to learning about being a Pandora, or a soldier for that manner.

The class though was long, and even though he had enough patients to last a lifetime. He couldn't stand doing just nothing for this whole time. Occasionally looking a Xenovia who would glance over at him in return and just nod. Her face not showing much emotion at the moment. Though he probably could understand it. To say the least they both had lost. This meant more training for him. This wasn't something he wasn't use to, but it wasn't really training in the same fashion. He would take up the time to read into every single combat system that was set up for the Pandora. In fact there was never a system for the Limiters to train by themselves in. You just had your Pandora to work with when it came down to the fusion and because of that it was probably best if you just focused on that. However, being who he was…and obviously being whoever Marius was. They needed to learn about how to fight in all the Pandora programs. From his understanding most of the Freezing was held so long as you were not moving as you needed to concentrate on it while the Erinbar was set. But this wouldn't be much of a problem, atleast in theory, if you managed to concentrate on that and move. Though it would be better to leave it to being tested. He was more then sure he'd volunteer for that one.

They had stayed in the class all the way till lunch. Though to say they found any true desire to do anything was pretty much on the lines of nil. It wasn't like he lacked the motivation anyways, but he much rather focus on what was before him when it came to combat. Indeed, learning from history was an important aspect in all things, but if you didn't look forward after figuring it out…you'd land up stuck in the marble that was rolled. He didn't really need to worry too much though as he managed to sit down at one of the many tables with Xenovia who had taken what seemed to be spaghetti. Just as he did, he knew very well that nothing here was crap. Even in the room where they would meet to have their daily talks in the morning, nothing was made in poor quality. This was only normal as they would put more expenses into the beings who were supposed to aid in the preservation of mankind. It was only normal they would get quite a high amount on income. Even the Public didn't seem to mind the fact they were their. As they understood these girls and boys where the only things standing on the brink of death for all of humanity. Chevalier also made no effort to tell all of the people that either. To explain what they needed to, to the public. It was in itself a tactic by them. To manipulate and control the public without them knowing, to increase the stranglehold they had over them.

It then hit him as he stood up almost flipping over his plate, that Xenovia moved to keep down rather quickly as she looked up to him. Blinking a few times before she began to speak.

"What did you have to jump practically out of your chair for? Did you think of something good? Or did you just lose you mind finally?" She stated as she laughed at the end.

"I figured it out." Charles exclaimed, while the other people sitting in chairs seemed to move a bit away from the man himself. Not merely out of fear but because he was acting quite odd. Seeming to have a smile on his face that gave off the eerie cold feel of death. "He hid the damn thing in his sleeve. Every time I hit him, I would have been hitting a blade, and because of that it would have landed up being a major issue for me. Though he was probably getting some deduction, if he managed to put a plate of metal."

" Oh, so he was using a point dagger. That makes sense…Sorry that I didn't notice."

"No, don't worry about that. You were the one who I should have been there for. I mean…if I was more of your limiter that is. I let you get injured on my time. Atleast for that Marius is correct." Charles stated as he seemed to settle down before sitting back into the soft cushion that was on the seats.

Xenovia seemed to sigh happily, not showing much into the answer as she took her fork and put it into the spaghetti twirling it lightly as a sudden bubble of almost like energy came. Though to say it was energy wasn't probably right. She just tended to appear quite spontaneously.

"Hey~" Celestia said, as if they had been best of friends for sometime as she seemed to be pulling behind her from the looks of it a first year. "Xenovia~ you have to meet this girl. She's kind of like a miniature ball of energy." She stated.

Though he would have to say the statement was probably miss placed as he looked at the short brown haired girl that was being pulled behind her. Though to say it was so much pulled as she was hiding behind the seeming million times more charismatic, or at least spontaneous Celestia was probably the issue here. Creating such a large divide between the two of them personality wise it was more then enough to make it seem like they were polar opposites.

The lady fixed her glasses a bit as she moved to sit near Xenovia, who reluctantly seemed to move aside with her chair so that she could sit down in the one near her. The young girl seemed to now sit on the end of the table towards the inside of the building as she put her hands between her legs and looked around. Seeming to attempt to avoid eye contact. Only for Celestia to notice that Xenovia didn't even seem to care about the presence of the young Pandora as she ate away at her food. Though it was elegant in it's own matter. One could probably say the outright obvious ignoring she was doing to the 2 others was in itself more rude then anything else.

Charles just sighed at it and looked at her for a moment. Watching her as she seemed to scan the surroundings.

"You know, looking around for whatever it is you are trying to find isn't going to get you out any time sooner." He stated as it caught her off guard for a moment, making her stumble a bit as she looked down the table itself. "That isn't going to help either. So, did you want to talk to Xenovia? Is that why you came up here? Or did Celestia just pull you along merely cause you seemed like an easy target?" he asked.

"Hey! I didn't take her here because I thought she was easy prey. I wouldn't do that you know." Celestia retorted.

The girl looked up and looked at them all for a moment before it seemed she managed to gain the courage to speak. "I'm here to say that I appreciate you guys coming to see us. Even though you didn't have to. It's great to see future Pandora's…I hope you do well on your mission." her voice was to some extent soft and nervous. Though he couldn't really blame her as when she mentioned her name, Xenovia's ever so cold gaze looked up and made eye contact with the young Pandora. Who seemed too had reacted to it. Celestia though seemed to keep a sort of smile on for a moment before the girl finished and it turned back a more neutral face as she looked to Xenovia who had finally finished eating.

"You aren't going to say anything?" She stated, though it was a more abrupt statement as in hinting that she should say something.

"Charles, lets go. I believe Gabriel wanted to see you and me." She stated as she stood up. Taking her plate and the partially consumed plate of Charles.

Charles just let out a sigh as he walked past the young girl before scruffling her hair a bit. He couldn't help it. He was an older brother to his sister, and to some extent most people he ran into younger then him. "We'll catch up with you later." He stated as he trailed after Xenovia with some haste only to catch up to her and walk beside her. It wasn't like this bothered him that much. More that he was interested in why she wanted nothing to do with the Pandora around her. She didn't really have to show her weapon unless they where up against Nova, so when it came down to it. Maybe there was something more that he hadn't even been able to pull apart? To find a way to figure that one out was going to be more then a challenge it seemed. But for now he had to head up to meeting Gabriel, and telling him about the meeting with the new kids. Also known as him just standing in a room with Xenovia for about 3 hours before they had to head out and eat lunch. He didn't really know how else to say it. IT was probably just going to be a straight up boring time.

Gabriel seemed to have been waiting for them as he was sitting at the large table that was in the center of the room. It was surrounded by chairs that seemed to match its overall rich looking like texture. Again another thing that seemed to be themed after the more Victorian age. With the appaulstry matching it quite well. Though if he had to think of anything, it was that this room seemed to have been readjusted merely for this meeting. With the chairs seeming to give off a sort of vibe about the importance this meeting had. Their seemed to also be a carpet that was below them, extending just out of the table and far enough so that you could pull the chair back without much need to drag it onto the wooden floor. Everything in itself seemed to follow the flow of a very expensive important meeting. If it wasn't for Gabriel's sudden smile as he stood up. He would have thought he had walked right back into the past he tried to avoid.

"Charles, Xenovia. Please take a seat on the left side. Marius has yet to come. Of course Miss Smith is also on her way. Did you want anything to drink by any chance?" He asked as he pointed to the seats that seemed closest to him. With a slight nod to him they followed the light suggestion. Charles pulling out the seat for Xenovia who, looked at him for a moment before moving to sit down. Then he did the same with the chair closer to Gabriel.

"Hmm, well we did just come from lunch…but I guess I'll take a coke. " Charles stated calmly as he looked to Xenovia who merely shook her head as if saying she didn't want anything at all.

"Oh? That's good. I had already asked for Himiko to get some. So it's good that you are willing to drink it too. Though, I would have asked for Orange Juice. But it just didn't seem right for this moment." Gabriel said with a light tone. He seemed to enjoy taking into account some people he viewed as friends, and their tastes.

"So, Marius and Miss Smith need to be present for what? Our Assessment? Didn't we already 'pass'?" Charles stated as he noticed Himiko move into the room with a tray. She wasn't missing a step as it held 6 cans on it, all with the familiar red like label.

"Well that is partially for it. But we are also going to discuss-"

"Why you two haven't baptized yet." Miss Smith's voice echoed to some extent as she made her way into the room itself. Looking the four of them each one at a time before coming in with her hair and cloths in their usual military like style that she kept them. She never seemed to care too much about wearing her casual like clothing when it was something serious. "Seriously, if you want to be part of this team you'll need something like that. You can't just punch a Nova in the face. I'm sure Marius more then proved that to you with your crushing defeat at his hands." Miss Smith pointed out with a cruel twist in her tongue.

"It was my fault we lost. If I had noticed it sooner Charles and I would have won." Xenovia stated as she slammed her hand into the wood table. Causing the try to jump with the 4 cokes in it. Charles himself almost jumped out of his seat when she stated that.

"Would have? My dear, not to point out anything but you were both dead. There is no would have on the battlefield." Miss Smith stated, her tone dead serious. "You both made a bad call, and as a team you both suffer. Think how it is when you are a squad? That mistake could have killed your entire squad. There is no room for mistakes. Why do you think we drill you, have specialized classes and this entire facility. It's not just for games."

"I know…" Xenovia stated as she seemed too had calmed down to some extent, or decided it wasn't a fight she was going to win. When Miss Smith was right she was right. It wasn't like they could fight against her anyways, combat no matter what it was, was the same.

He knew this more then anyone, with all the past mistakes he had to deal with. To manage. He never had it easy…no but why was this coming back now? It didn't matter in this room. Not at all, he had lost and as Miss Smith so bluntly pointed out, he would have died. No…he wouldn't let it happen. Not again. It wasn't something he had room for….

His thoughts were torn apart when the man who had defeated him in fair combat entered with his Pandora close behind. She seemed to be dressed up in a more formal attire this time. Not so revealing as it was before as she even did her make up differently. Though in itself it could have probably been something that would have turned on someone if they were into the office lady look. Marius looked to them all for a moment before he began to speak.

"Miss Smith, in all fairness. If I had been in the fight any longer with Charles, I would have lost. My body wouldn't have been able to keep up with him. I'm pretty confident in my abilities, but I was using all I had…and I felt like he was holding back." He stated bluntly as he took a seat directly across Charles and Xenovia. "And to add to that, though combat shows no means of forgiveness. You are forgetting that we have all these facilities so we can learn from our mistakes. This is one of those perfect examples. I doubt I'll even stand a chance if I would go up against them again." Marius finished with Gabriel seeming to nod in acceptance of the answer.

Miss Smith sighed as she took a seat near Frey, and looked to the group. Balancing her chin on the palm of her hand as she did so. A smile on her face that showed that she was proud at her 'students' just the same. More so probably because of the correction they wanted to point out as they defended the person who was being assaulted.

"Well that is true. Though it still brings up the point as to why the two haven't baptized yet. They would have a great bond and of course it would turn out to be much more efficient if Charles could use freezing." Miss Smith stated, continuing what seemed to be her assault on the 2.

"I don't think its right to pressure them." Gabriel this time spoke in before Marius was able to say anything. Though the swinging feet of Frey gave away her sort of playful side as she looked around with her general flirtatious like smile. Though often times stopping to look at Marius with a very deep and caring gaze. "They need to take this action in the right set of mind. If they were to just baptize because of constant pressure, they may land up hating it. When it's suppose to be a very special ceremony. You shouldn't push something like that." Gabriel stated as Himiko smiled at him.

"I would have to agree fully. As a Pandora, I don't think its right to pressure someone into the Baptizism. Though if it drags on to long then I think maybe they should be locked in a room." She finishes with an awkward ending that seemed to be quite odd coming out of Himiko's mouth. He would have expected it to have come from Frey.

Charles looked around to the group that was gathering though, as they seemed to decide to talk about the 2 in such a manner. It was obvious that it was probably odd they hadn't baptized just yet. Though was it really that odd? He had only known for about a month at the most. So he couldn't really say if it was or wasn't, unless their was a pressing matter at hand he wasn't yet aware of. Then maybe that could play a major role in it. It was true that in general you wanted to see if you could baptize with your Pandora early enough that you both could make sure that not one of you were taken from the other. But without a deep bond, it would just land up being something that wasn't worth the time. And if they landed up hating one other over it, it woudn't be worth it. Though he couldn't see much about her that he would hate, it was more her to him. He had much that he held back…and at times didn't even understand.

"I think that I will…if he keeps up like this…I'll ask him.." Xenovia's voice seemed to fill his mind as she began to talk, though the redness that seemed to haunt around her lower of her eyes and such made it very hard for him to not feel the sudden urge to hug and kiss her. She was just too cute.

"Ooohhh~ so bold~" Frey stated as she leaned over the table and took the hands of Xenovia and smiled at her. "I'm rooting for you!" She stated flirtatiously somehow. Seeming to give an eye to Charles. He merely sighed in response to it.

"I don't think you need to root for her. No offense to D- Charles. He doesn't have much of a fan base outside of his…side activities. In fact because of those he doesn't have much interest from most people." Himiko stated. Though it was obvious it still felt like a shot to the heart, yah he knew he wasn't the fan favorite or whatever. But it didn't need to be said so bluntly that the whole world needed to know about it.

Xenovia however blushed deeply when she was being comforted and supported in someway by the other girls and pulled her hands lightly out of the hands of the other people and seemed to enter into some weird shy mode. Though maybe it was the thought of what the baptism was? He couldn't really say for sure as he wasn't able to read women mind. Though a thought in his mind had to be answered, and he was going to have it answered. Waiting for a moment before the people looked to him. He began to speak.

"So I have been wondering. What is the real purpose of this group? I don't really care about the cover up that they say it is. I'd like to know why this group exists. And why you wanted me to be part of it with Xenovia. This is more then enough to point out some very interesting things. But I'd like to hear about this before I make my assumptions." He still had a bad taste in his mouth from defeat, he was going to win against Marius in a fair rule game. Be it on the battlefield or not, it was going to happen. However, something's needed to come first. And on that list a was figuring out what this entire group was about. Why were they made, and why did they cover it up as only 'special' cases. As in everyday life, it wasn't that odd to date or be with someone who was a few years older then you were.

"This group," Marius began calmly as he closed his eyes for a moment. Taking a light breath as he began to speak. "This group, is a Quick Response team. I'm sure you have heard the term used as Rangers for us by some of the staff. That is because we are generally all combat experts to some extent, and have in many occasions proven that we are comfortable in all environments. Even using the land and other forms of strategy come as natural to us. We are the first in line, and the last to leave. That's who we are." He paused for a moment before opening one of the cans of coke, taking a light sip from it and placed it lightly on the table. Having already opened his eyes as he looked at them both. " Miss Smith proposed the Idea to the board, and they accepted it. Which is why we exist now, not many people can enter it. Because of this we have to be heavy on the scouting process. To say the least when you came to the school you were already scouted. The issue was who was going to approach you. Or who were you going to impress." Marius stated as he looked to Xenovia who seemed too had returned to her normal, self. Listening carefully to the words that she was hearing. "So in short, we are sent to help if possible in all Nova attacks."

"Even if it's across countries I'm guessing." Charles stated calmly as Gabriel nodded to it.

"Yes. That is correct. We will even go to Japan if we have to, in order to aid them their. Europe, Russia no location is off limits as Chevalier is able to get us into them all." Marius stated, "Though, we do need more members, right now we will have to make do if something where to happen."

"Which is why you want me and Xenovia to baptize." Charles stated, it wasn't like it didn't make him feel all warm and ready to amp on. He was more then willing to jump into this boat, but it wasn't something he felt he needed to show to them. It wasn't professional. No matter how many weird faces Frey would make to Himiko as they would occasionally chuckle. Showing the friendship between the two.

"Sadly, that is the case. Though I do support the idea of allowing people to take their time…I feel that we may not be so lucky. At times we are dealt cards that we don't understand...but we have to take action anyways, and deal with those problems later on. As a team." Marius added in finally as a silence came onto the room.

"I see" Charles replied calmly as he thought over the statement that was said. True enough there isn't always a straight up answer to it, but this didn't mean they couldn't deal with it. Just like how he use to fight in his gang with his friends. Theses people probably wanted to support him, and in turn he would have to learn to support them. As combat verses the Nova wasn't ever easy. Hell, they were pretty much almost told they were going to die as it was. Of course there could have been other meanings behind what the man said. He could have been through quite a lot in order to say such a statement. It wasn't like everyone here had the perfect life. If they were all based on their combat skills. This would mean they were all in some way into combat. And, with that most times it was lead to something else. Of course that didn't mean it was always the case, he knew a few people in his former gang that were more then active just because they enjoyed the sensation of people being crushed under their fists.

For the most part the meeting had died down, though there was the idle chatter that was going on. He was more busy pondering on when Xenovia would propose to him for the said engagement. Of course it was on his mind, he would have lied if not. It was something that was very important to most people and before he would jump to conclusions he would often have to think over the upcoming events. He knew that in Alaska there was a meeting that was going to be had. It was why the Immortal wasn't here. Well, to say the least it was one of the reasons. Though he felt that maybe he was thinking too much into the progress itself as he just scratched the back of his head. He knew that when they would have managed to leave, it would have probably been him talking to his boys about this. It wasn't something so light hearted that he could just take it with ease. It was more on the lines that he needed to better understand the situation, get their point of view on it, and most of all. Make sure that they got their asses to finding their own Pandora's. He knew they would be a good part of the team, but it could be questionable. Marius was the one calling the shots. That much was obvious. So maybe he had other players in his mind.

When it finally finished, Marius made sure to wait for all the members to leave. Before he himself took leave. Though, he did expect Marius to do this, it wasn't something that you could say was fully expected. He understood and figured it would happen but didn't really believe. After a few steps though, and the others were further away, he felt Xenovia slip her hand lightly into his.

"W-Well I guess this means we'll have to figure out a time for that…I-I'll be sure to tell you when. So don't turn me down!" She stated as she let go of his hand after the short time they had held it, her face seeming to go red before she ran off towards the female side of the dorm. Yah, this was odd.

He pulled out his phone once more from his pocket and with a quick mess around on it, had the system send out a message to both of his friends. Telling them to give him a call. Though, he probably knew they would have preferred this to have been an in person thing. He figured it would be best over the phone if they were looking for a more active means to talking to people. Being around him, may have probably lowered their chances of catching up with some Pandora potentials. He didn't want to be the sole reason for that either. He merely sighed when they sent him the return messages of ok. He figured it was about time to tell them about it when he finally made it to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, To See it all.

He had made it to his room. Closing the door while putting in the lock key that he had planned out for this exact style of moments. He didn't want people to come in while having his meeting. Though to really call it anything more then a gathering was probably saying to much. He still felt that he needed to do this though. It was better that not the entire world knew about his plans. He much rathered to control what he could, as control of information was one of the ways you could gain some sort of power. He sighed as he began to type on the computer. Having taken a seat on the chair, and placing his hands on the computer's keyboard. He began to type away as he entered the passage that was set up for the group. A sort of secret location. Even if the Chevalier were so observant. There was still a means to get your hands into the back doors, and enter those hallways. Where even they didn't see, or was it because they didn't care to? He didn't really put to much thought into the situation as he entered their secret styled chat room. He knew all to well how this would turn out as it was merely text being sent to one other. But it was still the same as them talking. As he knew their voice, it wasn't hard to see into what they were saying even if at times they would be cryptic if they thought that was what they needed to do.

The chat room was sort of like what you'd expect. Just it was layered in green and black coloration. The words being a more green color, while the backdrop was in black. The command words where in essence written in the color that each of the users had for their own pcs, and set ups. His color for example was a Black-Blue like color, when he would use his commands. While Reds was red, and Matthew's was Blue. They seemed to all enter in at the same time, as on the right side. In the column that they all would normally generate it appeared with their names all on it. He laughed as the thought of them all getting in at the same time was kinda funny in it's own way.

The conversation started off like you would expect. Basically it was the basic hello's how are you, then it would lead to the whats up and whats happening before he would begin his questioning of who they spotted. This was to say that he was more then busy trying to figure out potentials to them. He explained to them how he felt about the situation. Explaining that he was part of a sort of assault force that was based on fast actions. Based on combat, and that they seemed to be still hunting for people to join it. Of course he didn't know where they stood on it. But it seemed they both too their time in writing back a response to him. Most of which was rather large. As the chat room didn't really have a massive sort of break when you wrote over a certain amount of characters. It just sort of let you write until you wanted to have it all done. Then after that you would be able to send it with the command of send. Of course he could go into details of the entire code needed to send it but it wasn't really that important. He just breathed out lightly as he waited for the respond from Matthew which seemed to have been sent first. Before Daniels which was being written as Matthews was being sent. Though it wasn't like they all wouldn't have seen what he wrote. It was still a group chat. So it was normal that this was how it would appear.

" Well, I can't say that I'm that surprised by this. It would make sense that they would want to form together a group that could match a sort of Rangers like unit. Though it's funny they use to hate on us for being so combat heavy, and yet they were hiding such a thing from us. Though it's to be expected maybe. As they don't wish to expose things to everyone. If all the people knew about this it would probably lead to a very chaotic like situation. It's already a problem as it is with Immortal gone to Alaska.

I think when it comes down to the baptism. It would be better if you try to look into it more. Not saying that you will be a bad performer. But because it's already being forced for you to go for it. I will be doing the same thing. Looking into a means to better myself in all ways… But still I think you and Xenovia may match up more then you know. At least that is a vibe I feel off of her. She seems to be hiding something very serious though…

This Marius however seems like quite the character. Though it annoys me and shames me to hear that you lost to such a ploy, you didn't use your full power. But I can see that he acknowledges you. So in turn maybe you should acknowledge him? We are the only ones you have fought with where you could still release a good amount of your power, hell we manage to push one other to max. So maybe you need to see him in a different light. I know that your loss has prevented you in feeling like you are allowed to lose. But remember, we are here. And we will not let it ever happen Again.

We have spotted some Pandora that we can make use of. Not to make it sound like we are being selective. We merely have found some that are willing to talk if we meet them first. Though at times it seems more like messed up traps. We still enjoy out current standing. So you need not worry about us."

The message was very pure from what Charles could understand. And like always they seemed to think of him just as much as themselves. They were more the able to stop the loss. But he didn't enjoy losing to anyone…not unless he valued them. But maybe this was something he needed to do? The man was the leader of the group. And if he didn't see him as the leader the it could cause a lot of trouble. Of course this meant the moral and other aspects of the group being put together. Though his thought was disturbed with the final sent of Daniels message. The red text finally saying complete before it appeared.

"OH? Well that just means your going to get Laid man :P no need to worry to much about it. Though I had to edit this abit because of what Matthew said. It do think that you should probably look into it abit. You don't need to just shove it in and let loose you know :P. You have to take these things in stride and of course you need to remember there are positions and such. No need to forget that she is there to be pleasured too. So you have to keep track of all that while going at it. Oh and don't release to soon, it would make it really boring for her. So remember to take your time.

As for this Marius fellow. I feel like kicking his ass. Not because you lost to him, merely because he tricked you in a mans fight. That's just bullshit :[. But don't worry it's not like I'm going to do it in such a way that everyone knows it's us who got him. I'll just have to get my own Pandora and kick his ass with it. No one steps on my family members and is allowed to just prance around happily. He may be your "boss" for now but that doesn't mean you have to take his shit.

Though I know you are going to say something on the lines of "Make use of what you have" It doesn't mean I like it anymore. It just infuriates me to think that bastard did all that shit. Why couldn't he have done something else you know? Like I dunno just had you fight him in arm wreslting or someshit.

As Matthew stated though, (going on a more…stable topic I guess…I still want to kick that bastards as though. Son of a bitch.) We have noticed some Pandora's we think will be good for us. Of course we will have to interact with them , and get to know them some more. But it's not that hard, so long as they don't try to attack us. We will have to fight back and figure out means to kick their ass. Though they will probably mop the floor with us. Haha :P Doesn't matter so long as we give the damn shit a try. Fucking scared bitched not even wanting to lift a finger against a Pandora because "they are out of their league". What idiots.

Gah I still can't get over the fact that you gonna get laid brah. It's just intense. I mean it's not like we can't say it's going to be bad. We can pretty much guess she's a virgin too. Unless she was rapped. Then I'm going to have to ask you for names. And I'll look them up for you. We'll chop up those fuckers and mail them to their fucking parents with a note about the crimes they did. I don't give a shit about who the fuck it is, they deserve to be destroyed for that shit. Rape isn't right man.

But yah, just remember we are still here for you man. It's not like we will let anything like that happen again, I'll never risk losing you as a friend again. Those guys can just shut the fuck up, now that we are stronger me and Matthew can take them, even if we have to die to make sure it works. I'm pretty sure you're willing to die for us to. Hell, that was the reason you went in the first place…Eh now I feel like I'm getting all sentimental. Fuck this shit man. Haha."

Yah he knew it was best not to forget about these guys. Though it was always funny to see how Daniel talked. It was almost as though he was always pissed off when it came down to these messengers. Though it was to say pretty cool about them both. They were more then ready for combat, he could vouche on that one. Though he wasn't about to let what happened in the past rule this situation at the moment. It was much easier for him to plan out a much better plan and make sure they didn't get screwed in the process of it. If he was going to help them out. Then he needed to see what he could do. Though it was particular that they seemed to have left out the part about the whole shutting down program. Of course that didn't mean they weren't thinking of it. They were probably just being polite and waiting for him to say something about it. Or something on those lines so he felt it was only write to reply to them in kind. Of course he was going to do so anyways no matter what they wrote. This was just how he was. They both knew it, as they seemed to wait patiently while playing games on the side. As their command codes seemed to show role numbers and the occasional laughter was written in when one had a roll that allowed them to hit the other. It was just what they all did as a pass time when they waiting for the messages to be written.

"Well I can't say for sure about what is going to happen in the baptism. I can merely say that I'm both nervous but not about it. She seemed to be quite embarrassed about it herself. But in a way we have been sorta dating for a few weeks now. So maybe it's better that we do it sooner anyways? Marius mentioned that we don't always know what is coming, but we have to be ready for it anyways. So it's something that maybe I need to do aswell? I dunno. I will take your advise though and look into the multiple files that I can for the baptism just incase. I mean the bond is suppose to be something that we need to take to heart. So I'm not going to just toss it aside like it's nothing of sort. I feel like I need to love her just as much and as such it will be best if I take it just as serious as I would take an opponent that I value.  
As for Marius himself. I will have to take time thinking about whether or not I should seem him as anything else other then something of a nuisance. The man doesn't seem like he plans to get on my nerves nor does he wish to. And for the most part tried to defend me against Miss Smiths tests. Though I wonder if they all noticed that she was pushing them to see how far they would go for new comers? And is this something she does normally? Who knows. It is still in their hands, and for that I have to wait patiently till they put a card down. Or else I'll be exposing all my hand, and they will be a failure on my part. So for that I need to take it to heart.

As for the Pandora's you have selected. I'd like to meet them when it's all said and done. Hopefully we wont land up only having that happen after something happens. I've picked up some strange information that was leaked to me recently. It seems as though something about the Mably family looking into something. Of course this information could be completely wrong. But I dunno, I landed up getting it in the mail. It can't truly say if there is anything of value in it. But my company never gets their information wrong, we even scare Chevalier at times because of it. So I'll have to see the confirmation about it. We can't just let families drop. But of course that would mean other things I guess, I haven't read to much into it. But it seems their may be something they need review of. I guess this is one of the issues I have with the company being so hidden as it is. People don't tend to notice the power our connections hold. What do you think of it? Be sure to tell me. I'll send you the file through the Mariotte protected database. You'll need to tell me your thoughts about it.

Though this may sound odd, I really wish we didn't have to confirm some stuff with Chevalier before hand. They seemed to be twindling their thumbs or planning out strategies too poorly. We already have a lack of Pandora's as it is. No need to make it worse you know? Anyways lets see..

Red, try not to do anything dumb when you come into contact with Marius. I mean sure he's a senior and that is a reason, but it's not smart to poke the dragon as they say. We need to take our time and envenomate it if we have to. But charging at is isn't something we should do. The flames will more then likely burn us. What disturbs me the most is the lack of information on the person himself. I have had many people look into his background. And other then his normal information that just any person can get a hold of there is nothing else on him. It's probably worse then the situation with Xenovia where I couldn't get anything on her other then some nick nacks here and there.

Regardless, I feel that this has been more then worth the time we had put into it. I'll be sure to update you guys again…when the time comes atleast. Though I'm interested in knowing about your replies. I think it's about time that we move from this…location. We will have to tell one other about this at a later date."

He used the command code and sent the message to them. It was getting alittle long on the chat room. Even though it was a back door, it would attract unwanted attention. Though he was pretty sure they could have talked longer. He would have been lying if he said that the meeting hadn't seemed to take out more from him then he thought. The fact he had to take part in it, and even listen to all that was more then enough to burn him through a very disastrous situation. He waited a few moments before getting the normal goodbyes and goodnights that they would send to one other. Pausing for a few moments as he read them and then replying to them in the same. It was good to speak to them, even if he felt like they were being watched from the darkness of the net itself. Though he couldn't really say that for sure, it could have just been paranoia from exhaustion.

Turing off the pc he looked to his bed. Sighing for a moment before pushing off of the chair, moving towards it and falling into it. The sheets and such hopping up lightly before he rolled onto his back and placed his left arm over his eyes as he just laughed to himself. Slowly fading into the abyss of sleep.

"You lose…" The man shaded in darkness seemed to say. Yes it was this dream. He knew what it was, a mere memory that he can't fully recall. Though he knew the events that played out…he knew what was going to come after this.

The man moved and grabbed him by his neck, he tried to struggle against him but the man didn't seem to care as he turned him around. Showing him his friends all defeated as well. Each one coughing up blood from their 10 year old bodies. One of them even seemed to be laying in a pool of blood itself. They all were left to die…that was to say they were going to figure out a way to dispose of them.

"You can either give up, and come with us. Or we will kill every single one of your friends until you do so. Oh, don't worry. We'll make sure they feel the pain, every last inch of it until they beg and cry for your mercy….they will know that it's because of you that they are in pain…hell I'm sure they know already. So what is your decision." The man seemed to say to him as the grip on his neck didn't let up. It was obvious the man wanted to give him a lesson before letting him speak. To teach him his place. "Oh? Nothing? You have to try harder to save your friends." The man stated as he snapped one of his fingers and they grabbed one of the beaten children. A girl, dragging her by her hair as they threw her into the steel room located in the right end of the hall. The man turned on the screen, it flickered as it turned on. Showing the girl in a room with many surgery tools, and other strange contrapments as they placed her onto the bench she continued to scream and kick before they strapped her onto the massive table that seemed to sit in the center. It was already blood stained from it's former victims. She didn't seem to scream as loud as she did when they pulled out a hand saw and turning it on as they brought it down to her right arm cutting into her flesh as she arched her body in pain squirming around screaming.

"Look at what you are doing. Give up boy…or she will pay the price for your lack of co-operation…" The man stated while he kept the boys face towards the monitor. Forcing him to watch as she cried out. The other screens seemed to turn on as the others were brought into different rooms, all with different equipment, all being tortured slowly in different ways. He tried to fight back, to save them…but this was what came of it. No he wasn't going to lose…. He let his right arm fall down on the mans chest feeling a piece of something on it. The man didn't seem to concerned about the boy, thinking probably that he was going to try to strangle him. With a quick grab of his item and pulling it out he brought it down on the mans wrist. The pen piercing threw it as he turned it around and the man let go screaming in pain for a moment as the looked to the boy who had stumbled onto the ground.

He was barely able to breath but he had to save them..to get to them. He moved to the door barely fast enough to open it as he was picked up with the other hand of the man.

"You shit, well I guess now you can speak…." he said as he slammed the kid into the wall near the door. The sound of his own ribs breaking could be heard. "Just say it, and this will stop."

Charles woke up jumping out of bed with a blade in his hand swinging into the air for the moment. No matter how many times he saw it…no matter how many times he relived it. He knew that it would come back to haunt him occasionally. In the end, every single person…they all left him. Though could he had blamed them. They had lied to him, and lied to them. Telling them that it was on his orders they were tortured. It wasn't like kids were going to believe him. They would believe adults any day. He just sighed stabbing the 6 inch blade into the ground at his feet as he turned around. He kept so many things around him, even if it was useless. No Nova would be effect by a knife, or a gun or anything. It was more of just against the other enemy…mankind.

He pushed himself off of the bed and walked to the dresser. Pulling out a new uniform, before moving to the shower and cleaning himself. He knew it only came up once in awhile…but he didn't need to be reminded. It was more then annoying to go from having more positive dreams then to go back to the things he lost. All because he couldn't win in that one match. Pathetic, he probably could have done something about it now. He got out of the room, it was the normal routine for him now. He hadn't even realized that he was heading to the normal meet place for Xenovia. It just happened.

He noticed her quite quickly, as she looked to him and blinked a few times. With a quick look over she seemed to remain in silence as they made their way up towards the café they generally went to. It was probably going to be another talking session but it wasn't like he hated it. It helped him take a lot off of his mind so it was probably a more theroputic like event. Well he knew that fighting was easily on that list though, as it would make him feel more free. But spending time with Xenovia was pretty good in itself. Though he enjoyed thinking of fighting with her, even during the combat with Marius…he would have probably done much better if he was with her and they used one other as a means to feed off of each other.

They walked through the doors as they always did. The café like owner behind the counter nodded as she signaled a waitress to come pick up for them. It seemed as though they would go to their normal spot. Sitting down they looked to one other. Though it seemed to turn into a more blushed like stare then anything else. He sometimes wondered if these odd moments where just them staring at one other like a staring contest. Though there was the undeniable fact they probably did look like they were having a starring contest. To everyone looking at them that was.

"What is bothering you Charles." Xenovia stated as she looked at him, her eyes showed sighs of worry as did her face as she placed one of her hands on the table. "I can tell, I mean…I can tell because of the past month we have been coming here. I have seen I think almost all of your faces…and your gazes…I just…I feel like there is something on your mind." She stated as she seemed to be nervous about asking, but her worry was still higher then her nervous reaction. She managed to keep her gaze at him, while occasionally looking to the side to keep an eye out for the others. If there even was anyone.

"Nothing really serious.." Charles replied. The fact that she could tell was probably a bad thing. Well in aspect of a person only knowing him for one month could tell. Or maybe it was because of the fact he felt so comfortable around her that he felt calm about it. It was still something he needed to probably eventually bring up. But now wasn't really the best of times. "I just had a sort of nightmare that's all. No need to worry about it."

"A nightmare huh?" She looked away to the outside for a moment, her eyes seemed to watch the trees for a moment before she looked back to him. "You know, in a way. We are the same in not wanting to drag people into our problems…but you do have the advantage right now…Other then your seeming compulsive urge to fight people and Pandora. I know nothing about you." She stated.

It wasn't like that was a lie, he hadn't told much. He wasn't known to really talk much about his family or his past unless he felt comfortable with the person. Though in this case it wasn't so much of a lack of comfort or trust as it was…as she said something he didn't want to pull her into. Would she even be so happy to know about him? Even that one memory was probably enough to make her leave him. Just like so many others. He could try, but what would it give him.

"You are thinking to much about this." Xenovia interrupted his thoughts as the plates with their usual came onto the table. The waitress nodding to them as she left. "It's not something you can think of, it's something you have to just let out. It's how I will know it's from your heart and not just something you played with." She stated for a moment, blushing then looking away. "I mean if you don't want to tell me anything then whatever, I can just deal with that I guess." She stated looking back outside while seeming to pout a bit.

She was right, if he kept thinking about these things then it could be a major problem. He would land up planning everything he said to her, and that in itself could be viewed as a major problem. It would mean he would be always calculating….he needed it to be more like his friends. Less calculation and more talking if need be. He couldn't just sit there and calculate endlessly. It wouldn't be good if he did. He had to just speak his mind.

"Yah, you're right. I tend to think a lot cause I…don't really have the best of histories." he stated and laughed abit. She seemed to turn back and look at him, she was obviously interested in what he had to say. So he would just explain part of the dream. Not like he wasn't telling her…just he didn't want to scare her away. "When I was younger…well I mean 6 years or so ago. I landed up going into a match with another kid. When I lost the match, I was told that I would have to pay the penalty. I pretty much denied it, which turned into another match with his body guard. When I lost that, and denied it. They decided that it was because I was spoiled. So I needed to learn what real defeat was." Charles stated as he looked up to her. Watching her eyes as she seemed to be interested in what he had been saying. Though he could tell she was trying to think over it aswell. She would occasionally nod while hearing him speak. Showing that she had some sort of interest in what he was saying, that and the endless eye contact. " As it went on, they decided the best way to show me this was by capturing all my friends, and then putting us into a fighting situation. Against a real gang. We were as you could have guessed outright destroyed. After we lost that third time they decided I needed to watch all of my friends get tortured, or I was to go with them. And do the penalties that was needed." he stated finally he didn't need to get into details. She didn't know about the girls and boys who were tormented from it, or what they used to torture them. It was better she didn't know that.

"I see." She stated as she seemed to think it over. "I can't really say anything other then it sounds like it's somewhat your fault. Of course no one could have figured out they would have been tortured. But you didn't follow the deal." She stated. He was aware of the fact that because of his own pride it lead to this happening to them. Though it was one of the reasons why he hated losing the dream hadn't brought up many other parts of the memory that he knew not to bring up.

"Yah, I know it was my fault. And I do accept that." She smiled at him though when he stated that and placed her hand on his before he was able to pick up the fork.

"You did what you could to protect them though…in a way. I'm sure you took precautions after that to make sure they were taken care of." She stated with her smile on her face.

She wasn't completely wrong. When he was in the gang, he was pretty much making sure he would never let that happen again. Though for the most part he was watching over their families and even had some hired men keep an eye on them. Though it was dropped a lot since the company was absorbed by their own, and most of their family seemed to had either died or vanished. There was only a few members left of it, and they were only given enough to live a more low like existence. Though he had yet to even run into the boy he had played against back then. But he probably didn't want to. With all the hell his father had burned into his family…he knew it wouldn't be one of those things you want to run into.

It always seemed to go by so fast. The time with her, before long they had finished up their conversations and of course…she asked him to visit her room in about 2 weeks. He was in a way excited for that, but of course he didn't know to much about the baptism itself. Merely the other aspects that would probably come from it. He just sighed for the moment while he walked past yet another student who pretty much almost kissed the wall to avoid him. His name was always a whisper on everyones lips. Even if he didn't want it to be that way. It just was, though he did build it up…so maybe somewhere he wanted them to be like this. He couldn't really recall as he was too busy pondering on the combat styles he'd have to use with Xenovia, or figuring out what position he wanted to start off with when they started. He was so busy that he hadn't noticed Frey following him for sometime.

"Oh~ you think so much~. It's so adorable~" She stated as she stepped in front of him. Making him stop before he ran into her. She was in her uniform. Though like all the others it seemed to be a giant tease to most of the men. She blinked a few times while shaking her head and wiggling her hips. "You're like a pondering….a pondering…okay I don't think there is anything that ponders like that. But still I guess a kitty could be it. So what's on your mind handsome?~" She seemed to keep to her normal teasing. Of course this seemed to be just a personality trait.

"Nothing, just the normal stuff a soon to be 16 year old should be thinking about." Charles replied with a more neutral tone. "Where is Marius? Aren't you two always together?"

She placed her finger on her chin for a moment before seeming to think.

"Hmm, actually I think he had to do something in his room before coming out. So I decided to walk around the school. And I ran into you~" the last part she stated while poking him lightly in the cheek. He could never tell if she was happy, or if she was acting. That part really worried him.

"I see. So you were looking for someone to alleviate your boredom and I just happened to be your victim huh?" Charles stated calmly, as he sighed and lifted up both hands. " Well I guess I should consider myself lucky. With all the talk going on."

She made a pouty face for a moment " Not to alleviate my boredom~ To be played with!" she stated as she looked around to the other people who seemed to be looking quite viciously at him, then they would look at her with a more happy like face. "Plus, Marius wanted me to tell you something." she seemed to show a more serious side. Standing up more straight so that she didn't just expose her chest to everyone again. She sighed. "I think it was something like, try to be less…badass and more smart ass or something." She stated.

"Ahh, I see. Tell him I have no problems with my courses. I generally just don't see the point in putting effort into things I already know. Miss Smith in fact is one of the main reasons I'm allowed to walk around." Charles stated in reply as he walked around her. " Do give him my regards. We will be having another meeting or something I'm going to assume soon anyways. I just need to get my things ready is all." Charles said while waving his hand to her. He figured she wouldn't bother following him now. He wasn't about to become her next plaything just so she could feel better.

He however ran into another person he didn't expect to see. Though the word could have probably been she ran into him. He looked down to the girl he had just ran into. She seemed to have green hair, though she gave off a sort of silent like aura to herself as she looked up to him. Looking around to grab her books that he had caused her to drop when they collided into one other. He however moved to help her out as much as she seemed to allow him to. She looked up to him for a moment while standing up and fixing her uniform. She didn't seem to be the more talkative type as he even barely heard her sorry.

"You could have you know maybe looked more carefully where you went. Not like it mind. It's more on the lines of the other assholes in the school." Charles stated, he didn't care about being run into. Though she was a Pandora it was still fun to see the different personalities they all had. And her hair seemed to make her stand out more. Though there were many side effects that came with it, or so he figured. He just wanted to hear the person speak.

"I did say I was sorry." She spoke, looking at him this time. As he noticed her brown eyes and somewhat lightly tanned skin tone. He just laughed though to her return. It seemed like she was making an angry like face, or atleast was trying to. It didn't come off to much as anger though.

"Oh I barely heard that, I was merely saying that people around here. More specifically Pandora's could see that as a challenge. Just be more careful." He stated as he walked off. It seemed like some of the Pandora were more different then others. He didn't need to see that person long before he could tell that she didn't like socializing too to much. Though it wasn't bad, she needed to deal with things differently. Then again…she could just really want to go to class. There was people like that in the world. He wasn't really one to say anything on that. As he himself just hated class.

He managed to make it to the balcony he wanted to get on. To watch some of the Pandora's do their run outside. They were generally don't the morning routines. Though in all honesty this was the place where he would watch Xenovia when she would move about with her outdoor activities. He had done this occasionally so it was only normal that it would happen. Though, he did catch Gabriel a few times up here. Watching his own Pandora. Who would often times stop and wave at him. As if she was expecting him to cheer her on or something. It was just more on those lines. He still found it funny to see the two interact. It was almost in an odd harmony at times. But I didn't matter. He had to keep his mind focused on more pressing matters.


End file.
